


Just One Bad Day

by kelseycurtis



Series: Gotham Series (Emerald X The Valeska Twins) [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abortion, Abuse, Angst, Desk Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Feels, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Physical Abuse, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Welcome to the third instalment of the EmeraldXJerome series. Takes place during season 4 of Gotham.Emerald can restart her relationship with Jerome, but he isn't the man she fell in love with anymore. The relationship is falling apart and Emeralds at a loss. Jerome seems more interested in the mysterious Xandar Wilde than her, that is until Emerald meets him herself.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emerald’s P.O.V

I wrapped my white fur coat around me tighter to fight off the cold. For a place called the iceberg lounge I should have expected it to be cold. I'd heard the rumours that inside was a living ice sculpture and I knew it was Eddie. He'd gone missing after our last and final interaction and Oswald was alive and thriving it didn’t take a genius to work out what happened. I glanced behind me at the small handful of loyal members behind me. They looked so much better with a little redesign. No more looking like Hot Topic shoppers. They didn’t look like much to others but I knew what they were capable of. 

We headed to the door where the bouncer was waiting, letting people inside if they were on the list, I wasn't but that wouldn't matter. I approached, ignoring the line. The bouncer looked at me and shook his head. I smiled sweetly and took a step back. I didn’t want to get blood on my new clothes. One of the boys handled it, cutting the bouncers throat. The people in the line screamed and dispersed. Good, I couldn’t stand over crowded places. I stepped over the body and went inside.

The club was alive with music, dancing and drinking. I smiled to myself, it was nice, Oswald had really outdone himself this time. Shame some people weren’t alive to see it. I spotted Oswald talking to a little red head before he spotted me, freezing in place. Of course, he wasn't happy to see me. He limped over to me but kept his distance.  
“You’re not welcome here...not unless you wish to join Ed,” he snapped.  
“Oh, Ozzie don’t be like that. We have history, I only played a small part in your destruction. Besides I’m not here to kill you if that’s what your so worried about.”

“I would be more comfortable if you removed the coat, you could have anything under there for all I know.”  
“Of course.”  
I smiled and dropped the coat, revealing my very short and very tight gold, blue and red sparkly dress. I put my arms out and did a small twirl just to prove I wasn’t hiding anything.   
“See Oswald. A little trust goes a long way…now aren’t you going to get this lady a drink?” I grinned.   
Oswald stood there for a moment, doing his best to calm down. I took a seat in the nearest booth and got comfortable. I picked up the small umbrella centre piece and began to play with it. I snapped the thing in two and glanced at Oswald who was wide eyed with anger.   
“Oops,” I shrugged. 

Oswald turned to the little red head that was sat at the bar and ordered her to make me my drink. I frowned and tutted, getting both of their attention.   
“Now Oswald, I asked you to get me the drink, I still thought you were a gentleman,” I spoke.   
I noticed the way the red head smiled at this. Oswald sighed and went behind the bar, making me a Bloody Mary, aww how sweet he remembered. Oswald came back over and placed my drink in front of me. I motioned for him to take a seat. I could feel how uncomfortable he was and this only made me thrive. Eventually he sat opposite me and I smiled sweetly. 

“Are you going to tell me why you’re here now?” He asked.  
“Well isn’t this the hot new spot in Gotham, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Maybe get a quick look at the main attraction. I wonder how many more people you’ll have to freeze in here to get this place classed as a zoo,” I smirked.   
“I can think of one more right now.”  
“I admit I am looking pretty darn good right now and wouldn’t mind preserving this look but unfortunately I have things to be doing. Speaking of which, I’d start making plans if I were you.”  
“Plans?”

I kicked my feet up on the table, knocking over everything but my glass. Oswald glared at me again. I picked up my glass and took a sip.   
“Yeah. Funeral plans,” I said carelessly.   
“Excuse me?”  
“You heard me limpy. Once daddy gets out of Arkham he plans on burning you and your empire to the fucking ground and I can’t wait to watch you burn.”  
“Your insane boyfriend that tried to kill you and got beaten by the likes of Bruce Wayne? Wish him luck for me.”  
“Oh, Oswald I know you, behind that resolve is a frightened little penguin. You’ve seen the results before when he’s on the streets, think what he could do to you.”

Oswald laughed, “your forgetting my dear, I have an army of exceptional people…you just have a few crazy rebellious teenagers. I’m practically shaking already.”  
“You have ice guy and fire girl…a good mix…you ever think that maybe one day they’ll turn on each other…turn on you? I mean what do you have compared to them? You Oswald are not very threatening.”  
“Are we done here? I have more important business to attend to.”  
“Of course. You have to go look at your pretty little ice Eddie. How many times a day do you stare at it? Wishing he had just thrown himself in your arms when Isabella died? I’m glad I got out when I could, from both of you.”

I got to my feet and downed the rest of my drink, “take me too it.”  
Oswald remained where he was.  
“Take. Me. To. It. Please,” I growled.  
He rolled his eyes but did as I asked, getting to his feet and leading me further in to the club. The centre piece of the club was a huge block of ice with poor little Eddie inside.   
“Honestly, I’m surprised your still alive, considering Ed’s reputation with the other women in his life,” Oswald shrugged.  
I couldn’t help but laugh at the comment, “perhaps I was special. I must congratulate you, this is very impressive.”  
Oswald smiled, proud of himself. There goes his ego.

“You mind if I stay for a little while or are you that intimidated by me?” I asked.   
“One condition. Calling it quits and all. I need you to nominate someone from your little group. You killed my bouncer, it’s only fair.”  
“Of course,” I smiled.  
Oswald had not been expecting me to be so calm about it. He thought I cared about them? That they meant something to me? They were all easily disposable.   
“Would you like to pick yourself Oswald?” I asked.  
“I thought that-“  
“You thought I wouldn’t want to part with just one? They mean nothing to me, but I mean everything to them. I can have one easily replaced. Take your pick.”

Oswald still seemed unsure, but I led him over to the handful of loyalists. They stopped what they were doing instantly, turning their attention to me.   
“Which of you lucky boys would like the honour of dying for me? For Jerome?” I asked.  
All but one stepped forward. My face fell. If you’re not willing to die for your leaders then you can’t stay. Coward. Oswald produced his switch blade, picking one that had nominated themselves. He made it quick, stabbing them in the chest and pushing the blade upwards so it did more damage. Thanks to the darkness of the club and the music nobody noticed. I noticed the coward breathe a sigh of relief. 

Oh, he’d get a lot worse when we got back to the theatre. Much, much worse. He’d regret his decision.   
“Oh, it’s probably best I mention this to you, I’m now in charge of Gotham’s controlled crime. So, anything that you do that’s illegal, will not be tolerated. Unless, you have a pass,” Oswald explained, cleaning his knife on a handkerchief.   
“And how would I get one of these passes?”  
“Bending the knee.”  
I snorted with laughter, no fucking way that was happening. I wonder if he’d ever heard of the expression, ‘go fuck yourself’? 

“I’ll think it over,” I giggled.  
He didn’t seem happy with my reaction but decided to leave it there. I headed over to the bar, where the red head looked bored. She was cute, dressed in a pretty shinny green dress, her red hair curled. She perked up a little as I approached.   
“I apologize for Oswald’s behaviour earlier, he used to be such a gentleman,” I shrugged.  
“I’m used to it. He’s not very good at making friends.”  
I laughed, she was right about that. 

“My names Ivy,” she introduced herself.  
“Emerald, I’m sure he’s had a good old moan about me to you.”  
“He has, yeah. But I can make my own judgement.”  
“So how did a cute little thing like you start working for a thing like that?” I asked.  
I noticed the way Ivy smiled at this, her cheeks turning a little red.   
“I helped nurse him back to health after he was shot. I figured he could help me get to places I wanna be,” Ivy explained.  
“Ah, so he’s just a pawn for a grand plan. I like it.”  
She shrugged, smiling softly, “he underestimates me.”  
“Most men do.”

I spotted Victor out of the corner of my eye and excused myself. I hadn’t seen him in forever and I missed him. Victor and I may now work on opposing sides, but we were still friends. I was glad he still wanted to be friends. I excused myself and headed over to him. Zsasz smiled and pulled me into a hug.  
“I’m surprised to see you, sweetness,” he spoke.  
“Well there’s still time for him to kick me out,” I smirked.  
“Well then don’t cause any trouble.”  
I pretended to be insulted, “me? Cause trouble?”  
He smirked at this. We sat down at a table, having a little catch up. 

“Oswald mentioned these crime license things, said I’d have to bend the knee to get one,” I spoke.   
“Emerald if you’re going to ask me for one, then just ask.”  
“Would you be able to get me one please?”  
Victor glanced around the room before reaching into his jacket pocket and handing me blank one. I slipped it in my purse.   
“Maybe one for Jerome too?” I asked, with a sweet smile.  
“That might be pushing it sweetness. Oswald’s already signed it, you just need to fill out the rest. Do not let him catch you with it.”  
“As if I would. Thank you, Victor.”

“I expect payment in blueberry muffins in a week,” he smirked.  
“I think that’s an acceptable form of payment.”  
I leaned over the table and kissed Victor on the cheek, before gathering my things. I’d seen enough. I put my coat back on, heading back over to the ice feature for one last look. I didn’t know how to feel about Ed’s fate. Even with Jerome back in my life, memories of Ed were painful. I just had to keep reminding myself that he fell for someone else whilst he was with me. I couldn’t have meant that much to him in the first place. I turned and motioned to the boys that we were leaving. I couldn’t help but steal another glance at Ed. I wouldn’t be coming back here, I couldn’t, not with him here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jerome’s P.O.V

Visiting time, one of my favourite times of the week. I practically ran this joint now, so I got to do whatever I wanted, especially when it came to visiting time. Emerald could come to my cell and stay for a little longer than most visitors. I glanced at the clock, she should be here soon. Then we could talk plans. Like hell I was staying in here much longer. Luckily, I wasn’t the only one who had escape plans. Jervis and Jonathan also wanted out, therefore we could put our brains together and come up with a fantastic escape plan. Emerald could be our outside help. Then once I was finally free, I’d be able to have a catch up with some old family members. Mom and dad were dead. I had an uncle that always had it out for me. and then there was my little brother. I was born a few minutes before him, making me the eldest. 

Eldest, handsomest, smartest. And yet he’s the one that gets away from that abusive whore and gets to secretly work for a multi billionaire company. It just wasn’t fair. There was a soft knock at the door before a guard opened it for Emerald. She grinned when she saw me, her face and eyes lighting up as if she hadn’t seen me for months. I returned the smile, holding my arms open for her. She ran at me, hugging me tight.   
“Give daddy a big ‘ol kiss,” I spoke.   
She kept her arms wrapped around me as she pressed her lips to mine. I held her close. The door was closed, giving us our privacy.   
“I’ve missed you so much,” she said softly.   
“I missed you too doll face.”

I sat down on the edge of the bed, patting my knee signalling her to sit on my lap. She straddled me instead. Oh, so she’d missed me in other ways, well that was fine too.   
“You gonna show daddy how much you missed him?” I asked.  
“That was the plan.”  
Emerald kissed me again, nipping softly at my bottom lip. I ran my fingers through her hair and down her spine. She shivered at my touch. I could feel something lacy under her shirt. A habit of hers I wouldn’t get tired of soon, every week it seemed she had some new sort of underwear to show off. Well looks like another noise complaint was coming my way.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emerald rested her head on my chest as I reached under my pillow for the crumpled pack of cigarettes. Only one left. I put it between my lips and lit the end. I took a drag before handing it to Emerald. She kissed my cheek before taking it. Eventually we got redressed, sitting beside each other and sharing the last of the cigarette.   
“When are you getting out of this place daddy? I can’t stand it anymore. It’s not fair that you’re in here and I’m out there. I was us to be together again. I keep thinking to myself maybe I should just drag a body up to the GCPD so that we can be in here together,” she explained.  
“So dramatic doll face. I need you on the outside. Daddies hatching up a plan to get out of here.”

She grinned once more, practically brimming with excitement.   
“When?” She asked.  
“Maybe a few months. Depends when we can get everything together. That’s why I need my best girl on the outside.”  
“We’re gonna need dynamite and wire cutters-“  
“No. Too boring, too cliché. I’ve got some friends that are gonna help. It’s just an idea for now but we’ll be putting things together soon.”  
“Whatever you need, I can get it for you.”  
“I know you can.”  
I kissed her temple. I knew that she would do anything I asked her. I was lucky to have someone as stupidly loyal as her. 

“I have a crime licence now, so anything you need, I can get it,” She explained.  
“A what? Who the fuck is giving out crime licences?”  
“Limpy. I got one from a friend.”  
I met her gaze, a friend? The last time she had ‘friends’ it didn’t end too well for her.   
“And who is this friend?” I asked, wrapping my arm around her waist possessively.   
“It doesn’t matter Jerome, it’s not someone you need to be worried about.”  
My fingers dug into her side, “you keeping secrets from me now?”  
“No. I wouldn’t. It’s just Victor.”  
“Baldy? I thought I told you that you couldn’t be friends with him anymore?”

Emerald did her best to avoid my gaze, looking at the floor instead. I grabbed her neck, forcing her to look at me.   
“Are you not listening to daddy? What did I fucking tell you?” I spat.  
“I just asked for a licence, that’s all. I’m never going to see him again.”  
I could see the fear in her eyes as I threatened to squeeze the life from her. One day I fucking would if she wasn’t careful.   
“Promise me,” I threatened.  
“I promise,” her voice wavered slightly.   
I smiled, releasing the grip on her neck and kissing her on the cheek.  
“Good girl.”

She smiled softly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
“You know you can’t trust anybody but me doll face. Daddies always here for you, but everyone else couldn’t give a shit about you. Look what happened with Jerri, you thought she was your best friend. And beanpole, he tried to kill you. Besides Baldy works for Birdy so you know you can’t trust him, he’s working for the wrong side,” I explained.  
Her smile grew a little and she nodded, “your right daddy. Your always right.”  
“I know you lost me once but I’m not going anywhere now. It’s you and me doll face, just like it’s always meant to be.”  
I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before kissing her again. She accepted the kiss, resting her head on my shoulder. 

There was a knock on the door, signalling the end of visiting time. I sighed, cupping her cheek.  
“You love me, don’t you doll face?” I asked.  
“Of course, I do,” She replied.   
“Good.”  
She gave me a goodbye kiss before getting to her feet and heading to the door.   
“Daddy misses you already, princess,” I said.  
“I miss you too.”  
The door was opened for her and she blew me a kiss before stepping outside. The door was closed and locked behind her. Seems like Birdy wasn’t the only one I was gonna have to kill once I got out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its a little short

Chapter 3

Emerald’s P.O.V

Word had gotten out that someone had broken into The Iceberg Lounge and escaped with Ed. I couldn’t think of a single person who would want to help him. It’s not like he had any friends left. Part of me wanted to have some of the followers find him and kill him, but it was much more likely that Oswald would do that first. Still it was quite funny that Oswald’s security was that shitty that an ice sculpture went missing. Maybe I should send Oswald a few taunts. Or, and this was a really good idea, I could find Ed first and then Oswald will pay all in the money in the world to get him back. I’d make sure he was alive of course…injured was likely however. 

I sent some of the followers out to look for Ed, making sure they knew to bring him back alive if they found him. In the meantime, I could spread the word around the underworld that Oswald was losing his touch, losing his power. It might get people to challenge him, nothing wrong with a little blood shed. And I'm sure Oswald wouldn't mind a few taunting jabs either, all in good fun of course. I sent another group out to spread the word. Now I just needed something to do whilst I waited. 

I examined my nails, I guess I could do with a manicure. I called one of the girls over, asking her to do my nails, which she seemed more than happy to do. Good thing most of the cult members had skills in a lot of areas. It made them very useful. Whilst she was filing my nails we were interrupted by a very unexpected guest. Barbara Kean was being led inside by some of the members who had been on guard duty. She looked very different from the last time I’d seen her. Her hair was cut into a short bob and she was wearing a black suit. It looked good on her. She didn’t seem angry at the rough handling or the angry stares. Of course, she was being treated like an intruder. She was meant to be dead. 

“You can let her go,” I addressed the boys.   
They let her go but remained close just in case. I was their queen, nobody hurts the queen.   
“I heard you got into a fight with Tabby…she killed you,” I spoke.   
“You know better than anyone that nobody stays dead in Gotham.”  
Well she wasn’t wrong there. But I’m sure it wasn’t Doctor Strange or weird cult members that had brought her back to life.   
“What can I do for you Barbara?” I asked.  
“I have a business proposition for you.”  
I could already guess what it was. She likely wanted her club back from Oswald. And she wanted my help to do it. 

“I’ve started a new business. Selling weapons to those new to the criminal underworld. I was wondering if you would like to become a partner. You have quite the following and influence,” Barbara explained.  
“Any other partners, or just me?” I asked.  
“Oswald has the most influence in the criminal underworld, it would be stupid not to ask him. I’ve also asked Tabitha.”  
Well there goes my enthusiasm. I understand she wanted to get her business of the ground, but I couldn’t have any ties to Oswald or Tabitha. 

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to decline. But good luck Barbara,” I gave her my answer.  
She smiled sympathetically but didn’t seem mad. She really had changed. Normally if anybody said no to her she would have kicked off. Now it didn’t seem like such a big deal. Barbara reached in to her pocket and produced a business card, which she handed to me.   
“You're still welcome if you change your mind. Or if you need some guns, I’ll be happy to do business with you,” Barbara explained.  
“I’ll keep it in mind.”  
Barbara was escorted out by the same guys that brought her in. I pocketed the business card. I’m pretty sure when Jerome escaped from Arkham we would need weapons. So, this would definitely come in handy.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later there was another unexpected guest. Why was I suddenly so popular? Only this guest was not led inside. Victor strolled in, carrying a cardboard box that was a little damp in places. He didn’t look pleased. He put the box down in front of me and folded his arms over his chest.   
“A present? For me? It’s not my birthday Victor,” I spoke.   
He still didn’t even crack a smile, “now’s not the time for jokes, Emerald.”  
Oh, I really was in trouble. He hadn’t used his pet name for me. Oswald must have found out about the taunts. Oh well. I opened the box, already having a pretty good idea of what was inside. 

Inside was the head of one of my followers. What a nice gift, I’m sure it would look lovely on my mantle.   
“Oswald knows that it was you that spread the rumours about him losing power. This is your only warning that he’s sending,” Victor explained.  
“Let me guess, next time will be your last visit?”   
“There won’t be a next time.”  
“Does he want me to say sorry? Write him a letter, grovelling for forgiveness? He can shove it.”  
“He’s not someone you want to go up against Emerald, you know that.”  
“What? Because he has more fire power than me? Does he have people that are willing to die for him? I don’t think so.”

I didn’t want Victor to be my enemy, but it seems like I didn’t have much of a choice. I should have seen it coming, he was working for the wrong side. I got to my feet.   
“If Jerome were here he’d make me send your head back to Oswald. Be grateful I’m going to let you walk out of here alive. Tell Oswald he doesn’t have a thing to worry about. For now. But if wants me out the way that bad tell him to grow a pair of balls first. Or maybe he’s lost his touch, after all, you’re the one who does his dirty work now,” I snarled.   
Victor seemed surprised and a little hurt by my words.   
“I’m sorry it’s had to come to this sweetness,” he apologized.  
“Me too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jerome’s P.O.V

Tonight, was show night. The few months that I’d been here I’d already set up a great form of entertainment for the inmates and myself. Consider it like one of those talent shows you see on TV, only with more severe consequences if you’re not entertaining. Emerald was now allowed mostly free reign around the asylum, which made things very helpful. I made my way down to the basement level, taking my seat at the front of the crowd. Emerald sat down on my lap, handing me a paper bag of popcorn. I kissed her cheek, getting a smile from her. She’d been keeping me informed of the drama happening around Gotham. How Limpy seemed close to losing it. 

I was excited to meet him. The ‘King’ of Gotham. Wait till he got a load of me. Jervis and Jonathan were in on the plan to escape. Just a shame neither of them could enjoy show night like myself. Jervis would run the risk of us getting caught just by rhyming. And I couldn’t have my hard work ruined. The lights were dimmed and one of the initiates took centre stage. You didn’t get to part of the audience unless you could entertain them. The guy looked nervous, which already was a bad sign. He cleared his throat and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.   
“Knock, knock,” he started.   
“Whose there?” The crowd replied.   
“Police.”

A few of the inmates didn’t like this joke already.   
“Police who?” A few asked.   
“Police hurry up, its cold out here.”  
The crowd remained silent. I sighed, we’re off to a bad start tonight. He had one more try and then Emerald could spice things up a bit.   
“Theres no need to be so nervous, have another go,” I spoke.   
The inmate smiled softly, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.   
“What’s yellow and can’t swim?” He asked.  
“What?” The crowd replied.  
“A bus full of children.”

Well looks like Emerald would get to use the taser tonight after all. She didn’t need to be told, she already knew it was time. She got to her feet, pulling the taser from her back pocket as she approached the inmate. Emerald turned it on and jabbed it into the guys side, laughing as he convulsed. This gave the others their que to entertain themselves. Most of the audience got to their feet and began beating the guy. Emerald sat back down on my lap, watching the crowd.   
“I think we could turn this up a notch,” she spoke.  
“Oh? Well I’m open to suggestions,” I replied.  
“Death would be too nice of a punishment in this place. And I hear that some of the orderlies are still using electroshock therapy.”

I grinned at the idea. That would be fun.   
“And this is just one of the many reasons I keep you around doll face,” I teased.  
She scoffed, “because I’m the brains of this dynamic duo?”  
“That means I must be the looks.”  
We both laughed at this. I pulled her closer, playing with a strand of her hair.   
“I think we’ll find a way to entertain ourselves a little later, or maybe you could just entertain me,” I said suggestively.   
I started to kiss my way down her neck, making her giggle. She pulled me back up for a kiss. 

“You aren’t just a pretty face,” she smirked.  
I decided now was probably a good time to intervene with the beating. Didn’t want the entertainment dead just yet.   
“That’s enough guys. Give our entertainment a break,” I spoke up.   
The crowd instantly dispersed, letting me see just how badly they had beaten the guy. His face was a bloody mess and he was struggling to get himself up off the floor. Emerald hopped off my lap and I headed over to the mess on the floor.   
“We’ve found a much better way that you can entertain us. And you don’t have to die for it either. Doesn’t that sound great?” I asked, grinning wickedly. 

All he could do was nod. I motioned for the others to pick him up and follow me, which they did without question. Emerald and I led the way to one of the examination rooms. Emerald powered up the machine we’d need, whilst our ‘patient’ was placed of the examination table. There would be no need for restraints. Although I couldn’t quite decide if I’d be nice enough to give him something to bite down on. Eh, I suppose he could keep his tongue. I forced the small block of wood into his mouth. Emerald attached the electrodes to his temples. Good thing they were the modern, sticky kind. It would make things easier. 

Emerald stood aside so I could do the honours. I turned the dial up, but not all the way. This was not to kill him. I pressed the button, sending the volts straight to his brain. He jerked, his back arching before he went completely rigid. His eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of their sockets. A dark stain appeared on the front of his inmate clothes, signalling he’d pissed himself. I wasn’t cleaning that up. I turned the machine off, his body slumping back down onto the metal. I checked if he was still breathing before removing the wood from his mouth. He made no response or movement. Now he was just a vegetable. I suppose it would be doing a favour for some of the orderlies. My work here was done. The clean-up crew were already piling into the room. I took Emeralds hand in mine and led her back to my cell. Now the real fun could begin. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later

I’d just gotten off the phone with Emerald. Limpy was on his way. He had finally lost it and apparently blown up a kid. The guy was definitely crazy. I didn’t even kill kids. Or maybe it was just because no kid had pissed me off enough yet. I mean if my mother hadn’t gotten in the way I would have killed me brother when we were kids. I’d had a word with some of the orderlies to make sure that the cell next to mine was now free for Limpy. There was a grate between our cells that would let us talk to each other. He was going to help me get out of here whether he liked it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains abortion and mentions of abortion, don't read if easily triggered, last thing I want to do is upset someone <3

Chapter 5

Emerald’s P.O.V

Only I could have gotten myself into this mess. The small red cross stared back at me, telling me that I was positive. I sighed, pulling out another test. I had to make sure. This one could just be a dud. I tried it again and waited for it develop. I took a deep breath, nervous to look at the result. I grabbed the stick and forced myself to look. Another red cross. Fuck. A baby was the last fucking thing I needed right now. And Jerome, a father? Don’t be stupid. He couldn’t know. He had enough to worry about right now, he didn’t need this as well. I just had to get rid of it and nobody would ever find out. We couldn’t be parents. I wasn’t cut out to be a mother for starters and we were both too young for a kid. There were thousands of reasons why having a kid was a bad idea. 

It was Gotham. Both its parents were criminals meaning if we were caught by the GCPD they would take our child away. Its father was currently in Arkham and its mother was the leader of a fucking cult. The poor thing wouldn’t have a single grandparent as the father had killed all of them. It just was a bad situation. I wasn’t going to risk getting rid of it myself and doing further damage. But I couldn’t go to an abortion clinic without likely getting arrested. There was word going around of a doctor in The Narrows. Maybe they could help me. I gathered some cash as well as a gun. Both could be used as persuasion. I hid both in my purse and headed out. I called a cab when I was a safe distance away from the theatre. I didn’t want any members finding out either. 

The drive to The Narrows was a short one thankfully. I stood outside ‘Cherries’ anxious to go in. I didn’t know how to feel about this. Shouldn’t I feel bad about getting rid of the child? Or at least a little sad? I forced myself inside the club, walking through the hall and into the main building. In the centre of the room was a boxing ring, splatters of blood across the floor. Now it made sense why a doctor would work here. The place seemed empty, not even someone stood behind the bar. Maybe I should have come a little later. I turned to leave when I heard a familier voice call out my name. A voice I never thought I would hear again, one I wish hadn’t said my name. Not like that. Why the fuck was he here? It felt like there was a sudden weight on my heart. There shouldn’t be, I didn’t love him anymore. 

I turned back to face him. There stood Edward Nygma in his trademark green suit. Only his hair looked like a mess. He seemed just as stunned to see me. We both just stared at each other for a while, both of us unsure what to say to each other. I sure hope he wasn’t the doctor I needed to see. I should kill him. But did I really want too?  
“I thought you were on ice?” I asked.  
“I had some help getting out. You look…great,” He complimented.  
I forced myself not to smile. I didn’t need this. I knew if Jerome were here he wouldn’t have hesitated to tear him apart limb by limb. 

“Is the doc around? I need to see them,” I asked, changing the subject.  
“She’ll be back in half an hour, your welcome to wait.”  
Being alone with Edward Nygma for thirty minutes. I could handle that.  
“What do you need to see her for?” He asked.  
I bit my lip. It wasn’t really something I wanted to tell him. Unless it might hurt him. It might get him to back off.  
“Well I’m not sick, nor do I have any injuries. You can figure it out,” I shrugged.  
Ed frowned, thinking about it for a moment. It was taking him a lot longer than it normally would. Perhaps there was something wrong with him too, it would explain why he was here.  
“Your pregnant?” He asked.

I nodded. Ed remained silent for a little while as if processing the information.  
“Does he know?” Ed asked.  
“I didn’t want to worry him. He's got enough going on at the moment.”  
“Don’t you think-"  
“Don’t _you_ think you should shut up. It's nothing to do with you.”  
This got him to back off. Thankfully someone else came in as if to diffuse the tension. Lee? What the fuck was she doing here? And when did she turn goth? Not saying it was a bad look, it was just different to how she used to be.

“Is there something you needed Emerald?” She asked.  
“Well I'm here to see the doc.”  
“What can I help with?”  
This day really was full of surprises. Lee motioned me to follow her. We headed upstairs and into a small apartment. She sat me down on an examining table and pulled up a chair opposite me.  
“Funny how you were my therapist and now your helping me with this,” I giggled.  
“And what exactly is this?” She asked, clearly bored.  
“Unwanted pregnancy. I'd like some help getting rid of it please.”

Lee nodded, “your one hundred percent sure that’s what you want?”  
“Yep.”  
“Alright.”  
Lee headed over to a cabinet and began searching through various pill bottles until she found what she was looking for. She produced two and got me a glass of water.  
“So, your queen of the narrows now?” I asked.  
“Yeah, it wasn’t part of my plan, but these things happen. I’m guessing the baby wasn’t planned.”  
“Of course not. What baby is planned nowadays? Was working with Ed part of your plan? Its not like he ruined your life or anything.”

Lee sighed, handing me the tablets and the glass of water. She didn’t seem to want to talk much, she had definitely changed. I remember when she was sweet and innocent little Doctor Tompkins and now she was running half the narrows. I took the pills and swallowed them with a mouthful of water. Relief filled me, the problem was sorted. Nothing to worry about now.  
“Ed was definitely not part of the plan but he's helping me with this place whilst I'm meant to be helping him with his problem,” Lee explained.  
“His problem?” I asked.  
“Ever since he came out of the ice, his brain hasn’t recovered fully. He can’t answer riddles the same. I personally don’t see a problem with that,” she smirked.  
“Probably makes him less annoying,” I joked.  
“A little.”

Lee explained the process to me and how I would need to take another pill tomorrow before the abortion would be fully complete. She gave me the pill I would need to take tomorrow in a small container. If anything, out of the ordinary happened I needed to contact Lee again. She led me back down to the main room. Ed was still hanging around like a bad smell, he really didn’t know when we he wasn’t wanted.  
“Make sure he doesn’t catch feelings for you, he might try and kill you otherwise. And some people think I’m crazy for staying with someone who pushed me out a window,” I aimed the last part of Ed. 

I said my goodbyes to Lee, seemingly on good terms with her now. I ignored Ed, leaving the club. At least I knew to stay away from the narrows now. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and frowned. I didn’t get phone calls very often now, so I had no idea who it could be. I pulled my phone out and checked the caller I.D. Unknown number. I answered, holding it to my ear.  
“Hello doll face,” came Jerome’s voice.  
“Jerome? How did you get a phone?”  
“One of the guards was a little careless with theirs, so I figured I'd have it.”

Figures. The staff in that place were useless. Oh well, it would be nice to talk to him more often now.  
“So, what were you calling for?” I asked.  
“That depends on you. What are you wearing?” He laughed.  
I rolled my eyes, giggling, “well I’m currently out in public so I think that your timing is awful.”  
“Aww. Oh well there's always later. We can stay up all night on the phone like those cute couples in movies.”  
“We are far from those cute couples and you know it.”  
“Your right, we’re better.”  
“Your cute.”  
“And your hot.”

“And you’re gonna get caught with that phone if you don’t get off it.”  
“Your right. I’ll call you tonight gorgeous.”  
“I look forward to it.”  
We said goodbye and I hung up, putting the phone back in my pocket. I smiled to myself, it was nice to know that Jerome and I would be able to talk to each other whenever we wanted now. My phone buzzed again, and I rolled my eyes with a smile. He was probably already texting me.  
_Miss you x._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jerome’s P.O.V

The wardens turned the lights out meaning it was time for us to sleep. Well for the good inmates sure. But for me that meant I could finally have some privacy. I reached under my mattress and found the stolen phone. Nothing wrong with a little late-night pillow talk with my girl. I dialled her number and held the phone to my ear. She answered on the third ring.   
“Hey daddy,” she answered.  
“Hey doll face, your free to talk right?” I asked.  
“Of course. I just got into bed.”  
“Perfect.”

She giggled softly at this. This kinda reminded me of the time I’d climbed the tree of her childhood house and made her touch herself for me.   
“So, what are you wearing?” I smirked.  
“Do you have any fucking idea how cheesy you are Jerome Valeska?”   
I smiled at this, “you’ve never complained before.”  
“Well if you must know, I’m only wearing a shirt and panties.”  
“Is that so? What kind of panties?”  
“Black lacy ones. I can take them off if you want,” she teased.   
“Would you do that for daddy?”  
“You know I’d do anything for you daddy.”

I grinned, “good girl.”  
There was a little rustling, I guessed she was taking her panties off. My free hand wandered down to the front of my pants, resting on my semi hard cock.   
“So, you gonna tell me what you would do to me if I was with you right now?” Emerald asked.  
“I was hoping you would do that.”  
“You called me, it’s only fair.”  
Oh alright then, “hmmm what would daddy do with you? I think I'd have to start with forcing you against the nearest surface and eating that pretty pussy. Daddy misses the way you taste, how wet he makes you.”

Emerald moaned softly obviously touching herself at the fantasy.   
“I'd love that right now daddy,” she spoke.  
“Mmm I bet you would. Imagine my tongue on your clit, my fingers in your hole.”  
“I need it.”  
I started rubbing myself through the fabric of my clothes, my cock now at full attention.  
“Have you been a good girl or a bad girl for daddy?” I asked, my voice coming out breathier.  
“I've been so bad daddy.”

I growled, “I was hoping you'd say that.”

I pulled out my cock, spitting in my fist as makeshift lube. I gripped the head and began rubbing.   
“You know I'd spank that ass right now, make sure you can see my handprint against your pretty pale skin. You know how much daddy loves to mark you up.”  
“I love it when you leave marks daddy. I miss them, I need them, so everyone knows I'm yours.”  
“You just wait till I get my hands on you again.”  
“I can’t wait. I’m so wet right now.”  
I twisted my fist every time I reached the head. My hips bucked into my fist, forcing a groan from me.

“I want to ride you daddy,” she moaned.  
“You always look so good riding my cock princess.”  
“Daddy I'm close,” she whined, her voice wavering.   
“Just hold off a little bit longer.”  
She made a frustrated noise. I could only imagine how good she looked right now, legs spread, head thrown back. Perhaps next time I'd tie her up and make her beg for it.

I figured she wouldn't be able to hold off any longer.   
“Cum for me doll face,” I growled, bringing myself to the edge.  
Emerald moaned my name over and over as she reached her climax. This tipped me over the edge, making me curse as I spilled into my hand. She giggled, breathing heavily as she came down from her high.   
“Am I gonna get this every night?” She asked.  
“No. Daddy will be home soon.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Verbal abuse and implied physical abuse

Chapter 7

Emerald’s P.O.V

Jerome was finally out of Arkham. His escape plan couldn’t have gone better. We’d even found a great place to shack up for the time being. Some old fancy mansion, the owners were away on vacation, so they wouldn’t mind if we borrowed it for the time being. Besides we weren’t alone as I had hoped. Jerome had let Jervis and Jonathan stay with us for the time being, we all had to lay low whilst the whole of the city was out looking for us. Jerome had been busy coming up with another grand scheme, so I had stayed out the way. Jervis frankly gave me the creeps, so I didn’t want to hang around him. Jonathan was kinda kooky but sweet. He didn’t mind me hanging around and asking questions about the various concoctions he was making. 

Jerome had been going on and on about this guy called Xandar Wilde and he we needed to find him. First Bruce Wayne, now whoever the hell this guy was. I kinda missed the days he had a fixation on me. Although since Jerome’s escape I had noticed I had been a little on edge with him, as if I was afraid he was going to do something to me. Those days were over, he’d changed, he’d promised me nothing like that would ever happen again. I was just being stupid, I shouldn’t doubt him. I headed to the kitchen, baking would keep me busy and keep those stupid thoughts at bay. Plus, I’m sure the boys wouldn’t mind some muffins. Jervis was skulking around the mansion, looking for someone to annoy with his constant rhyming. I kinda missed having Victor hanging around instead, at least he was patient and quiet. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerome stormed into the house, gun in hand and burns on his face. I frowned. What the fuck had he gotten himself into now? I sighed and ushered him into our room. I headed to the ensuite bathroom and grabbed a clean cloth, running it under cold water before grabbing the first aid kit. I sat him down on the edge of the bed where he had put the gun down.  
“You don’t need to make such a fuss doll face, it’s not like my face can get anymore fucked up,” he protested.  
“I’d rather it didn’t.”  
I dabbed at the burned areas. They weren’t bad, but they would sting for a few weeks. Thankfully they weren’t bad enough to leave more scars on his face. He winced a few times, trying to bat my hands away. 

I put the cloth down and folded my arms over my chest. He was acting like a fucking child.  
“Where did you even go? What happened?” I asked.  
“Went to visit an old uncle. Things didn’t quite go to plan. Doesn’t matter though, he’s dead now,” Jerome explained.  
Another family member that he’d murdered. His mother, his father, now his uncle. Were most of his relative’s assholes? I wish he’d taken me with him, then maybe I could have done something to prevent this. He wouldn’t have gotten hurt. I attempted to lace my fingers with his in a comforting manner, but he moved his hand away. I bit my lip, that hurt. I got up and decided to get him some ice instead. 

I came back with an ice pack, wrapped in a cloth and held it out to him. He glanced at it and rolled his eyes, refusing to take it.  
“Stop making such a fuss, I’m fine,” he protested.  
He was not fine. He was far from fine. I studied him for a moment before feeling my heart break. He had the same look on his face from the times his mother used to beat him. He was trying to act like he wasn’t hurting but I knew better. I threw the ice pack down and kneeled down before him.  
“Jerome you should have let me go with you, I could have-“ I started.  
“Could have what? Got in my fucking way like you always do? Fuck your way out of the situation? You seem to be pretty good at that,” he snapped.

I recoiled as if he’d slapped me. I didn’t know how to respond. I don’t know what I had done to evoke that kind of response from him. He shoved me back away from him, so he could get to his feet.  
“J-Jerome?” I hesitantly spoke.  
He shot me a warning look and I swallowed hard. I didn’t know what to do. He headed to the bathroom and only then did I get up. I began to pack away the first aid kit. Jerome stuck his head out from the bathroom.  
“Keep it out. _You'll_ need it later,” he smirked.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke, his side of the bed empty. I groaned as I moved a little. Everything seemed to hurt and ache. I forced myself out of the bed and into the shower. I then looked at myself in the mirror. He'd made sure not to mark my face, just my body so that I could hide it with my clothes. I sighed and got dressed before heading out to the dining room. I frowned as the table was set with various breakfast foods. Jerome was sat at the head of the table, Jonathan on his left and Jervis on his right. There a few more places set along the table. 

There were some ex Arkham inmates dressed in suits and holding tongs. What the fuck was going on? Jerome turned to me and smiled.  
“Sit down doll face, we're just waiting for a few more guests and then we can start,” He spoke.  
I did as I was told, sitting at the other end of the table, opposite him. I remained silent, keeping my gaze on the fine china in front of me. A little while later our other ‘guests’ showed up. Firefly, Victor Fries and Oswald. I frowned, why the hell were they invited? What was Jerome’s plan? Oswald sat on my right whilst Firefly sat on my left. Oswald looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. 

Jerome welcomed them to our first ‘mandatory brunch meeting'. I continued to keep my head down so that I couldn’t get into any more trouble. Some of the Arkham escapees began to hand out various pastries and bread rolls to each person. Jerome started talking to Oswald before he suddenly banged his fist on the table and barked at one of the escapees to use tongs. I jumped at the sudden outburst, part of me thinking that I’d done something wrong to set him off again. I took a deep breath to calm myself, telling myself not to cry. It wasn’t aimed at you stupid, you’re ok, calm the fuck down. I felt an attentive hand on my knee from my right. I glanced at Oswald, finding him looking directly at me. 

He offered me a look of sympathy. He knew exactly what was going on. I shook his hand off, turning away from him. I couldn’t have him think badly of Jerome, then he wouldn’t work with us anymore and Jerome would blame me for that too. Jerome continued speaking to various others around the table, having not noticed the small interaction between Oswald and I. I took a deep breath to calm myself before forcing myself to eat some of the breakfast. I shifted in my chair and held back a wince as my ribs ached. I just wanted this to be over with so I could go back to the bedroom and hide under the covers once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jerome’s P.O.V

Emerald was obviously on edge around me. Probably considering leaving me. And I couldn’t have that. I still needed her for a little while longer. I had a sob story at the ready, having gone over my ‘apology’ in my head a few times. She was doing her best to avoid me, staying in our temporary bedroom. I knocked on the door before going inside. She was under the covers, wallowing in self-pity. She’d be more interesting if she fought back. I went around to her side of the bed and crouched down so I was at her level. Emerald pushed the covers down off her head, her eyes red from crying. I held back an eye roll, since when did she get so pathetic? 

I reached out to stroke her hair, making her flinch.   
“I’m sorry princess,” I spoke softly.   
She still didn’t seem convinced, remaining as still as possible.   
“I don’t deserve you, you should leave me. You can do so much better than me,” I continued.  
This got her attention as she frowned a little, she sat up from her place on the bed to give me her full attention.   
“I should have never gone out, maybe then both of us wouldn’t have gotten hurt,” I explained.  
“Tell me what happened,” she finally spoke.   
I told her about my uncle and how he was just as abusive as my mother, burning my hand in boiling soup when I was just a kid, how he’d given me the burns on my face the other night. 

Emeralds fear of me seemed to melt away, being replaced with a look of pity.   
“Why did you go there in the first place?” She asked.   
I couldn’t tell her the full truth. I didn’t know how I was going to approach the twin situation. She’d freak out for not telling her sooner and knowing her reputation she’d try and fuck him.   
“I wanted to tie up some loose ends. I killed the rest of my family that hurt me, so it was his turn next. I didn’t take you because I didn’t want to risk him hurting the one thing that matters most to me. Yet I did that myself.”  
I forced a few tears, avoiding her gaze as I sniffled. Emerald climbed off the bed and wrapped her arms around me. I smiled to myself as I stroked her hair. That was a lot easier than expected. 

“I was just so angry, and I never should have taken it out on you,” I continued.   
“It’s ok, I understand, you were angry for letting him make you feel weak again.”  
I nodded, burying my head in her neck. She kissed my temple, hugging me tighter. I felt myself relax, knowing that I had her back on my side now.   
“I’ll be making another outing this time, but it’s not one for you to worry about,” I spoke.  
She pulled away, holding me at arm’s length with a frown.   
“Really? I want to go with you Jerome,” she protested.  
“I’m only going to Wayne Tower. Nothing’s going to happen to me there.”

She still didn’t seem happy but chose not to press it. Instead she ran her fingers through my hair and kissed me.   
“I’m guessing it’s something to do with this Xandar Wilde person,” she spoke.  
I nodded.   
“Whats the sudden obsession with him? I thought you had it out for Bruce Wayne not one of the people who work for him,” she asked.  
“I’m using it as a way to get to Bruce,” I lied.   
“Alright. I won’t ask anymore,” she shrugged.   
Good. Shut the fuck up.   
She climbed off my lap, “you promise to take me with you next time theres danger, though right? It’s getting pretty boring sat here all day.”  
“Of course, I will.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Emerald’s P.O.V

I awoke, my cheek pressed against something cold and hard. The last thing I remembered was going to some apartment with Jerome and this blonde chick showing up. Now I had no idea where we were. I forced myself off the stone floor, finding myself surrounded by four walls. This wasn’t Arkham. And I was alone. I had no idea where I was or where Jerome was. I felt panic start to creep in. I forced myself to take deep breaths. I couldn’t lose my cool. I got up and began looking around the room for anything that might aid my escape. I found a section of the wall that had a few lines which likely was the entrance and exit. I also found a security camera. Someone was watching me. 

Well there was probably no point in screaming or shouting to be let out at whoever was watching. I might as well just sit tight for the time being. It gave me time to think about what I would do when that door opened. It all depended on who was on the other side. I sat with my back against the wall, facing the door. Jerome better find a way to get us out of here or he was in big trouble. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time had passed although I had no way of telling how much. I was bored, it felt like I'd been stuck in here for days. Any longer in here and I really would go crazy. Arkham at least had entertainment. I got to my feet and headed over to the camera. There was a small microphone at the bottom so whoever was watching could hear me. There was also a speaker, perhaps so my captor could speak back.   
“Could I at least know how long you plan on keeping me here?” I asked, “most people know would have at least told me what they wanted by now.”  
Silence. I sighed. I waited a little while longer for a response. Still nothing. I turned back to return to where I had been sat. 

“You'll remain in your cell until I decide what to do with you. I hadn't expected Jerome to bring friends,” came a familiar voice.  
It sounded exactly like Jerome, only how he'd been when we first met. How he'd been before he died. I frowned, turning back to the camera. This better not be some prank.   
“Jerome if this is some kind of joke, you better let me outta here right now,” I threatened.   
“I’m not Jerome. Unfortunately however I am related to him.”  
Another psycho family member? Another one he'd failed to mention as well. Was Jerome’s plan to just kill every single family member now? I hated to admit it but that was boring. 

The conversation seemed to end there. This guy must be pretty rich to be able to put me in something like this. Later the door finally slid open. I remained where I was, waiting for my captor. A man stepped into view. Either Jerome had a twin or a clone. He was well dressed in a three-piece suit and glasses. He also still had his face in tact. I told myself the attraction I felt was purely because he looked exactly like Jerome. I didn’t know how to feel towards him. However, he seemed hesitant, afraid even. He pulled out a gun for precaution. I stayed where I was, he wouldn't need to use that.

“Twin or clone?” I asked.  
“Excuse me?” He asked.  
“He never mentioned having a twin and these days in Gotham anything is possible so twin or clone?”  
“Twin. He's never mentioned me?”  
“No. I would have remembered something like that.”  
He seemed confused about this. 

“Where is he? Just tell me if you've killed him or not,” I asked.  
“Jerome left. Unfortunately, I didn’t have the chance to kill him.”  
“What do you mean he left?” I frowned.  
“He got out of his cell, he left with a guy in a top hat and another dressed like a scarecrow.”  
I felt a sinking feeling in my chest. He'd left without me? He had to be coming back for me. He wouldn't leave me here.  
“Well you better get ready for when he comes back for me,” I spoke confidently.  
“I don’t think he'll be coming back for you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything he's ever done to you.”

I frowned, glaring at him, “he will come back for me. You'll see.”  
“Your Arkham file mentioned you suffered from delusions, I had no idea they were that bad.”  
I'd punch those damn glasses off his face if he wasn’t careful. He finally introduced himself as Jeremiah. He decided to leave, knowing better than for us go around in circles. I wish Jerome had told me about all of this before hand. Everything would be less overwhelming then.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde had returned with some food, a pillow and a blanket. Seemed like I was sleeping over for a little longer than I’d hoped. But Jerome wouldn’t leave me here. He’d be back for me. I didn’t like how I was starting to doubt that. He wouldn’t leave me with someone he obviously hated. I wrapped the blanket around myself for warmth. I wish they’d give me something to at least keep me entertained. It got boring staring at the same four walls day in and day out. Finally, after god knows how much time had passed I had another visit for Jeremiah. He seemed…upset, yet relieved somehow. He was in a blue suit this time, his neat hair slightly out of place. 

“Decided to let me out?” I asked.  
“No. I understand that you were close with Jerome, so it would only be fair to tell you.”  
“Tell me what?”  
“He’s…uhm…he’s dead.”  
A chill ran through me and I felt my eyes glass over. Not again. I’d barely coped the first time, how the fuck was I meant to cope this time? I did my best to hold back a sob, opting to remain strong until I was alone. I hugged my knees to my chest, putting my head in my knees to hide my tears. Jeremiah stepped further into the room, crouching down and placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. 

I met his gaze, feeling nothing but pure hatred for the man in front of me. I spat at him, making him flinch as my saliva hit his face.   
“Get out,” I hissed.  
He remained where he was, so I pushed him back, knocking him off balance and on to his back.  
“Get out!” I practically screamed.   
Jeremiah scrambled to his feet before making a hasty exit out of my cell. The door closed behind him, leaving me alone once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jeremiah’s P.O.V

I hated to admit it but Emerald wasent the only person mourning Jerome’s death. Whilst I’d hated and feared my twin he was still just that, my twin. Most people compared the loss of a twin to being like the loss of a limb. I could kind of see the resemblance. Although I guess it was a blessing for Gotham city now that he was dead. One less lunatic running around and causing trouble. I was still shaken by the fact I’d gone outside in all these years. Ecco was trying to keep me positive about the situation, telling me she was proud that I’d even done it, on my own as well. It felt weird to have Emerald here, a constant reminder of the pain Jerome had inflicted on dozens of people. 

But perhaps she had endured the most. It made no sense as to why. I’d found all the news articles, police and Arkham files I could. I also now had possession of all of Jerome’s journals to fill in any blanks. I had a complete timeline of their ‘relationship’. Starting from the night they met at the circus to his final plan to kill me. I was used to the entries that were about me, detailing all the ways he wanted to kill me, some came with drawings. But the entries about Emerald grew more and more disturbing. I felt sorry for her. At least my brother could no longer act out any of his twisted fantasies on her. She was free from him now. She could go back to living a normal life. Just when I knew that’s what she wanted herself. 

Until then she’d remain here where I could help her towards a sense of normality again. The diaries might help her see sense, see Jerome for the twisted person he really was. Although if she’d forgiven him for almost killing her, god knows what else she would shrug off. I’d give her space for a week or two, give her time to mourn before starting the rehabilitation process. In the meantime, I had plenty of work to distract myself with. Perhaps Emerald needed a distraction too. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks, I felt like I was ready to confront Emerald. Ecco had given her food, water, clothes and books to keep her occupied. The first few days she’d tried to starve herself, the next she’d torn all the pages out of the books. She was being defiant, as if to evoke a reaction from Ecco or myself. I stepped into her cell, the door closing behind me. Ecco was at the control room, ready to let me out at any moment. Emerald’s eyes were red and puffy from crying, her cheeks still damp from her tears. She glared at me, watching my every move. I decided to keep my distance. She was eyeing me up like a snake ready to strike.   
“I hope you’re feeling a little better,” I spoke.   
“That’s code for you expect me to be over him. You’re not great with human emotion, are you?”

I shrugged, when you’ve been around one person for most of your adult years, social and emotional constructs are a little baffling to you.   
“How do you feel?” I asked.  
“Honestly. I wish you’d go away. It hurts to even look at you.”  
I nodded, understandable, “we could have this conversation over the intercom if that would help.”  
“You happen to have the same voice as him too, in case you haven’t noticed.”  
Idiot, I cursed myself. Why didn’t I think of that?  
“You haven’t even told me how it happened. Maybe then I could get a little closure,” she suggested.

“He fell from a rooftop.” I explained.  
Part of it was the truth. I just didn’t have to tell her the rest. Unfortunately, she saw through me.  
“And the rest? He wouldn’t just fall. Someone made that happen. Who was it? Or perhaps I can guess.”  
I just wouldn't answer the question, its not like she could force it out of me.  
“It was Jim Gordon wasn't it?” She asked.  
I shrugged, remaining silent. She studied me as if she would somehow find her answer. 

“At least I know who to go after next,” she said more to herself.  
“That’s why you won’t be leaving. You don't need revenge.”  
“Oh, but I do. Last time I was lucky enough to get revenge twice.”  
“I can’t let you leave until you change. I won’t put the people of Gotham in danger. You’re in my home and I want to help you.”  
“I didn’t realize I was back in Arkham,” she smirked.  
“How could you forgive Jerome for the things he did to you?” I asked.

Emerald fell silent at this, avoiding my gaze.   
“I have the files. He murdered your parents, let you see the bodies. And you still stayed with him?” I asked.  
“He did that for me. They were holding me back,” she excused.  
That’s what he'd drummed into her, he made her believe that. This was worse than I thought.   
“And pushing you out of a window, how do you excuse that?” I asked.  
“I deserved it,” she said sadly.  
“You didn’t deserve it. Nobody deserves that. You had moved on with your life and you had every right to do that.”

Emerald went back to silence. I suppose this was better than her trying to deny it or hurling insults at me.  
“Do you even have a plan for now? What happens once you get revenge on Gordon? What then?” I pressed.  
She thought about it for a few moments before shrugging, “I'll figure it out.”  
I knew better, she didn’t have a plan. With Jerome gone she had nobody to turn too. I could change that, I could be everything she needed and more.   
“Let me help you, please,” I tried a more sympathetic approach.  
“Where were you? When he was a kid and being beaten by his family? Where the fuck were you?” She hissed.

I reeled back a little as if she'd hit me with something hard.  
“I...my mother sent me away to protect me from him,” I explained.  
“Now it all makes sense. You were the favourite, the son that got everything he could ever want and more. The son who didn’t have to endure years if abuse and lies. You had it easy.”  
“Easy?! Having my twin trying to kill me in my sleep when we were seven is not easy! Having to be sent away from my family and friends and knowing that I'd never see them again is not easy! Knowing that maybe I could have prevented Jerome from killing our mother isn’t easy! Hiding away for all my life isn't easy!”  
Emerald smiled at my outburst, “your just like him.”

I scowled at her, “I am nothing like him.”  
“Sure, you are, making up all the excuses in the world so that you can pin the blame on someone else.”  
Whilst that pissed me off she had finally admitted a fault on my brother’s part. She hadn't defended him. That was good. That was progress.   
“I dont care how long it takes you Emerald, your staying here until you can admit to yourself that the way he treated you was wrong,” I threatened.  
She smiled again, “We'll see.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Detailed rape fantasy...read with caution

Chapter 11

Emerald’s P.O.V

Whilst it was likely that only two weeks had passed, it was starting to feel years. I was getting bored staring at the same white walls over and over. However, it had given me time to think about things, which had only led to more confliction. Jeremiah wanted to help me and was trying his best with my stubborn attitude. I was nobody to him, yet he wanted to help me. I was still learning to come to terms with the things Jerome had done to me and that some of them were wrong. It was hard to accept that to myself, but I had too, I suppose it would help with the healing. Everything before he’d died I could excuse, I could come up with reasoning. Everything past that, like trying to kill me and the various beatings…I hadn’t deserved that. 

Maybe if Jerome had never died in the first place we could have stayed together, we could have both been happy. I still remember all of that night, right down to the fine details. I remember how he’d told me he’d loved me before we left for the gala. The only time he had said it. I knew he’d meant it and I clung to those three little words like my life depended on it. The person that had come back, that wasn’t my Jerome. My Jerome would have never done things like that to me. And now there was his twin that looked like him in every way. I kept telling myself I was only attracted to him because he was Jerome’s twin…but perhaps there was something more there. 

Perhaps I could be normal again with Jeremiah. I wouldn’t have to worry about stepping outside anymore with him. I could be your average Gotham citizen. No more life of crime. No more killing. Maybe I could mend things with Edward, Oswald and Victor. Maybe even Barbara too. God knows how many more people Jerome had turned me against. I’d done my mourning, two years ago. I didn’t need to mourn anymore. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremiah and I had talked things over, wanting to gain each other’s trust. He was still cautious around me, which was understandable, but I had finally been let out of that damn cell. I was given a proper room with a comfy bed. I had mostly free reign around the place, it’s not like I felt ready to leave nor did I think I’d be able to find my way out any time soon. At least I wasn’t being treated like a prisoner anymore. 

Jeremiah led me into the control room, the main table covered in various blueprints and pieces of paper. None of which I understood. He seemed eager to show me something, rooting around in a draw. He produced a set of diaries, all of them decorated with different kinds of stickers. He put them on the table and removed the top one from the pile. The first one had an ice cream on the front with Jerome’s name across the top. I didn’t know he’d ever kept diaries. Jeremiah opened it, revealing the contents of the diary to me. Inside were pages upon pages of crudely drawn images. Almost all of them were of Jeremiah being murdered in some form. Some of them were the stupid imaginations of a child, others not so much. 

I glanced at Jeremih, noticing the expression on his face. I placed my hand over the drawing, covering it from him.   
“What’s this supposed to prove?” I asked.  
“Take a look for yourself, he didn’t just draw or write about me.”  
I grabbed the next one off the pile and flicked to the first page. Now the images had changed, instead of Jeremiah it was his mother. This didn’t bother me as much; his mother had deserved it for what she’d put him through. Soon enough there were less drawings and actual entries. Some of them detailed the beatings he received from his mother and then detailed what he wanted to do to her in return. 

Again, these were not shocking. Jeremiah sighed as I put this diary down on the table.   
“These don’t bother you?” He asked.  
“Your mother wasn’t exactly winning any awards. You didn’t have to experience the abuse. You got away whilst you could. You left him.”  
“Like he left you here?”  
I resisted the urge to punch him seeing as he looked apologetic after he’d said it. I took a deep breath to calm myself. We had come to terms with that, he didn’t need to bring it up again. I focused my attention on the next diary. This one was a bit more on the goofy side. This one was covered in heart stickers. I flipped it over finding a carving in the leather, a heart with our initials in it. 

I felt my heart flutter and my eyes well up with tears. He had loved me. I felt like rubbing it in Jeremiah’s face, proving that smugness wrong. I opened the diary to the first few pages, reading over them. 

_16th February 2015_

_Today I met the most beautiful little thing in the world. Her name is Emerald, matching the colour of her eyes. Her parents obviously named her after those damn eyes. She’s a blonde with one hell of a body. Curves in all the right places. She’s got a thing for animals, which is funny considering all the animals that get dumped on me in this place. Her smile. Fuck her smile is everything. And her laugh._

I felt myself blush a little, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. Of course, Jerome’s sense of romance was going to be a little different. But it was nice to be seeing all this, finally knowing that he had loved me. I continued to read, skimming the entry as I was eager to see the next entry. 

_20th February 2015_

_The little slut is playing hard to get. I know she wants it, the way she looks at me says it all. Maybe she wants me to force myself on her, the idea is becoming more probable. I’ll hold her down and take what’s mine whilst she cries and begs for me to stop. One day I’ll climb through her fucking window whilst she sleeps, tie her down to the bed and pop her cherry. Break her open so she fits perfectly for me._

I swallowed hard, forcing myself to turn the page. Just find another entry, read something else. Put the diary down. The entry had been written before we had gotten together. I didn’t know how that made me feel, afraid of what he would have done to me if we hadn’t started dating or afraid of what he could have done to me with the ‘dating’ excuse. If I had known this would I have started dating him in the first place? I put the diary down, glancing at the rest of the pile. I wanted to read the rest. I wanted to know if I had meant anything to him in the first place. Or if I was just a psychology project. 

I reached for the next one, but Jeremiah stopped me, placing his hand over mine.   
“I think you’ve read enough for one night,” he spoke.  
“You were the one who wanted me to read these.”  
“You don’t have to read everything at once. It’s a lot to take in.”  
I swallowed hard, fighting back tears. I had to know the rest. I had to know every little detail in his fucked-up mind. Maybe then I could move on. I met Jeremiah's gaze, unsure what I was looking for in his eyes.   
“I want you to process what your reading before you continue,” he spoke softly.   
I knew Jeremiah had likely read through all of them, so he knew what was to come.   
“Does it get worse?” I asked.  
“With Jerome there was always worse.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters a lil on the short side, apologies

Chapter 12

Jeremiah’s P.O.V

Emerald entered the control room, sitting down on the edge of my desk. I looked up at her and smiled softly. She poured herself a glass of whiskey and took a sip. She grimaced at the taste before taking another swig. This time wasn't as bad. It was late I was surprised she was still awake. Then again, I was now having trouble sleeping myself.   
“Can’t sleep?” I asked.  
“I don't want too.”  
I knew what she meant by that. I'd heard the soft whimpers and muffled screams as she awoke from nightmares. I knew they were about Jerome, but she never liked to talk about them. And I didn’t want to press her and make her angry with me. 

She finished off her first glass and poured herself another. I felt like telling her to go easy, but she'd likely call me a hypocrite. She was wearing the black silk nightie that Ecco had given her as well as the red silk dressing gown. Her legs hung bare off the desk, I had to stop myself from staring.   
“Whatcha working on?” She asked.  
“Nothing you'd find interesting.”  
“Try me.”  
I caught her gaze. It was as if she was daring me, a small smirk on the corner of her lips. I cleared my throat and reached for a blueprint. Emerald hopped off the desk, now looking over my shoulder as I explained the plan for a clean energy supply for Gotham city too her.

She placed a hand on my shoulder and I glanced at it, pausing monetarily to get myself together. God could it be any more obvious that I was a virgin? Emerald continued to listen intently, waiting for me to finish before speaking.  
“You really are the smart twin huh?” She smiled.  
“I'd like to think so.”  
She smiled, taking her glass and heading over to the left wall. She looked over the various mazes, at one point standing on her tip toes to study one of the higher up ones. Her nightclothes rode up a little, letting me see the backs of her thighs. Just a little higher and I'd be able to see much more.

I forced myself to look away. I shouldn't be ogling her like this, I shouldn't even be having romantic or sexual thought about her. She was still mourning, we both were in our own ways.   
“You started working on these when you were how old again?” She asked.  
I got up from my desk, heading over to join her. I made sure to keep a little distance however, taking a sip from my own glass.  
“Around ten. It was sort of like an escape for me. Something to lose myself in.”  
“And now it’s something others can get lost in.”

I nodded. Only I knew the layout of this place, all the twists and turns and where they might lead.   
“It’s pretty amazing. I knew a guy once that would have loved to solve these. He would have spent hours working it out,” she seemed sad as she spoke.  
“What happened to him?”  
“Jerome turned me against him and I said some things that were unforgivable.”  
“Have you spoken to him since?”  
“Once. Things were awkward. I don’t think we’ll ever be the same. It’s clear he’s already moved on.”

Jerome had taken so much from her. It made me sad to think of how much she had endured for him. How much loss she'd been through. How could she love a man that had taken her parents from her? Her sanity? It didn't make sense. I reached out and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked back at me, her expression unreadable. She smiled softly and placed her hand over mine.  
“He can’t take anything else away from you now Emerald,” I reassured.  
“I know.”  
We stayed like this for a few moments. Her hand felt nice on mine. Her skin was soft and warm. I wasn't used to another's persons touch. How could I be, with only Ecco and I down here for years? And Ecco and I were not interested in each other like that. 

She turned to me, meeting my gaze.   
“How are you holding up?” She asked.   
“Me? I’ll be okay,” I forced a soft smile.   
I downed the rest of my drink, hoping she’d drop the subject. She shouldn’t be worrying about me. Emerald still didn’t take her eyes off me, she could see through my excuse.   
“You don’t have to pretend to be okay Jeremiah. He was a psycho, but he was still your brother,” she sympathised.   
“I know. I’m glad he’s gone, I guess it’s just…a twin thing.”  
“I get it. I guess we can help each other out,” she smiled softly.   
I returned the smile, “I guess so.”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Emerald’s P.O.V

It was late, and I was preparing for bed. Jeremiah and I had spent most of the day together, sorting through Jerome’s belongings. Thankfully there wasn't a lot to go through and we'd burnt most of it. He was finally out of our lives for good. It felt like a cleansing. I heard laughter coming from the control room before a loud crash as if someone had flipped over a desk or something as large. I decided to investigate, wrapping my dressing gown around me tight and leaving my room. I found my way to the control room and cautiously stepped inside. 

A table had been flipped over, various items now strewn across the floor. The room was barely lit, some corners of the room were too dark to see. I stepped in a little more, stepping on something hard. I jumped back, looking at the object I'd stepped on. There was a purple present box on the floor with something coming from the lid. I bent down to get a closer look. It was a metal jester with a tube-like mouth. I turned the label over on the box. I felt my blood run cold as I read it. One final present from Jerome, just when we thought we were safe. 

I heard the door slam shut behind me and turned around finding Jeremiah stood there, still practically hidden in the shadows.   
“Jeremiah?” I asked, my voice coming out small and weak.   
I was afraid of what had really been in that gift box and what it might have done to Jeremiah. I could already tell there was something different about him. His hand was paler than normal, almost clown white. But there was more than that. I could feel a sense of confidence around him. One that hadn't been there before. 

“Are you okay?” I asked.  
“Oh, I’m fine. I feel...better actually,” there was a coldness to his tone.  
He stepped out of the shadows, letting me see him. My eyes widened, holding back a gasp. His skin was completely white, his hair was a lot darker, his eyes were a pale green and his lips were now red. What the fuck had been in that box?   
“You dont need to be nervous. I’m still the same person, its just a cosmetic change. One final joke from my brother,” he explained.  
There was hardly any emotion in his voice, it was hard to know what he was feeling. 

He stepped closer and I took a step back to keep my distance. This just wasn't right, it was going to more than a cosmetic change.   
“I’m thinking more clearly than ever in fact,” he continued.  
I continued backing away, wanting to keep the distance between us. The back of my legs hit his desk. There was nowhere else for me to go.  
“Now that Jerome’s gone, for the first time in my life I know what I want. And now he's gone I can have it,” he spoke.  
I was afraid to ask but I had to know, “what?”  
He had me practically boxed in now, pinned against the desk.   
“You,” he answered.

I shook my head, he shouldn't want me. We were both still mourning and not thinking clearly. Even if I did find myself feeling the same way towards him. It would still be wrong, like I was practically cheating on Jerome even if he was dead. After what happened the last time I fell in love, I couldn't let that happen again. Jeremiah stroked my cheek, making me shiver. His eyes greedily swept over my body, taking everything in. Maybe I should have asked for some less sensual pyjamas. His hands went for the tie of my dressing gown, pulling it undone slowly. I grabbed his hand, stopping him. 

“We can’t,” I protested.  
“Why can’t we? Because of Jerome? Newsflash princess, he's dead and this time he won’t be coming back.”  
“But-"  
“But nothing. He can’t hurt you ever again. I won’t let anybody hurt you again.”  
I believed him. He was right, Jerome was gone for good this time. I didnt need to be afraid of him anymore. Jeremiah leaned in, kissing me possessively. He was a little unskilled but confident enough to continue. The hand on my cheek, moved down to my neck.

He simply held his hand there so the touch was still possessive but not rough like I was so used too. Jeremiah pulled my dressing gown off, leaving me in the black silk nightgown. One of the straps hung loosely around my shoulder. He kissed his way down my neck, pulling the other strap down. I removed his tie before unbuttoning his shirt. Jeremiah sucked two fingers into his mouth before slipping his hand into my panties. I moaned as he slipped those two fingers into my heat. His lips were on me again, exploring my mouth with his tongue.

He started a slow, teasing pace whilst his thumb rubbed my clit. My nails dug into his forearm as I moaned his name. I was thankful for being trapped between him and the desk or otherwise I might have lost my balance. I pulled his shirt off before unbuckling his belt. I loosened his trousers before slipping my hand inside. I wrapped my hand around his cock, pumping slowly. Jeremiah let out a soft sound, pressing his forehead against mine. Both of us moaned and panted as we continued to explore each others’ bodies. 

I was practically dripping down his fingers at this point, desperate for more. Desperate for him to give me everything. I was starting to get close now, my moans louder and frequenter. A few more strokes and I came apart in his hands, moaning his name. He kept me from falling as my legs became unsteady. Jeremiah pulled his fingers from my panties and sucked them clean, letting out a hum of satisfaction. He then picked me up and put me on the desk before removing the rest of his clothes. Jeremiah pulled off my panties before spreading my legs eagerly, so he could stand between them. I wrapped them around his waist, pulling him closer. Jeremiah started sucking fresh purple marks into my skin, starting at my neck and finishing with my breasts. 

He pushed me down gently, his hand wrapped around my throat. Part of me wished he would squeeze just a little. He started to tease me with the head of his cock, rubbing it against my clit. I bit my lip, my hips bucking for more. I pleaded with my eyes, hoping he would just give me what I wanted. No such luck.   
“Please,” I said softly.   
Jeremiah gave me a hint of a smile before slowly pushing into me. Both of us moaned at the feeling. Once he bottomed out he started off slow, getting a feel for it. I relaxed against the desk, letting him set the pace he was happy with. 

His pace sped up as he leaned down to kiss me, groaning softly against me. He cursed, gripping my hips as I wrapped my legs tight around him. I moaned, gripping his forearms hard enough that my nails were digging into his skin. Soon enough his pace began to get harder and rougher, each thrust sending me further up the desk. The desk started to rattle a little, various bits of paper falling to the floor. Strands of dark hair were falling in front of his eyes. 

It didn’t take long for Jeremiah to finish, cursing as he buried himself inside me. I guess I shouldn't have expected him too last as long, what with it being his first time. I was just hoping he wouldn't leave me here unsatisfied. He leaned down, kissing along my neck and shoulder.  
“Don’t worry, we're not done yet. There's so many different ways I want to try it.”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jeremiah’s P.O.V

Bruce had made some plans for us to meet up within the week. That suited me just fine. I wanted to see him again, after all those plans my brother had for him I wanted to do better. I knew I could do better. Jerome really did overthink everything, if he wanted to kill Bruce so bad he should have just shot him, plain and simple. Instead there were drawings of canons and hyenas, just to name a few. There was a lot to be done before our next meeting. My brother did deserve a funeral after all. Emerald was more than willing to help with anything I asked her. It’s like I’d gained another version of Ecco. 

Emerald currently had me sat in a chair, working on my face. My hair was done so that was one thing out of the way. I waited patiently, the face would take the longest. She put down one brush only to pick up another, applying more powder to my face. She stepped back, examining me before going back in with the brush. I guess I could appreciate how long it took for a woman to put on makeup now, what with how much time this was taking. She put the brush down and grabbed the liquid latex scars she’d made earlier. She applied them in the right places before putting makeup over them, so they blended with my skin. 

She took another step back to examine me before adding some finishing touches. Finally, she seemed happy with her work and handed me a mirror. I looked at my reflection, smiling at her work. It was literally like looking at a picture of Jerome. Now I just needed to put on that awful suit he’d had. Yellow shirt? What was he thinking?   
“Seems you have more talent than my brother gave you credit for,” I spoke.   
Emerald smiled at this, a slight blush on her cheeks, “It's not my best work.”  
“It’s perfect.”  
She hadn’t received compliments for a long time, that much was obvious. She was looking down at her feet like a fucking school girl. 

I got out of the chair and changed into that ugly suit. Emerald helped adjust my tie, making sure it didn’t look too neat, which is how I preferred it. I’d been practicing Jerome’s voice for a few days now, I think I had it almost perfect. I cleared my throat, wanting to test it out.   
“How do I look, doll face?” I asked, my voice coming out like Jerome’s.  
I noticed the way her smile faltered a little. The small flicker of fear in her eyes. That gave me the answer I needed.   
“It's like he’s been raised from the dead…again,” she joked.  
“Well remember that’s what we want people to think.”  
“True.”

I stepped closer to her, wanting to test a little something. I wanted to see just how loyal she was. Emerald met my gaze, watching my every movement with a little uncertainty. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, noticing the small flinch.   
“I can think of a few ways we can put that camera to good use, don’t you doll face? Whad’ya say to some fucked up roleplay?” I joked in my brother’s voice.   
She shoved me away, “that’s not fucking funny.”  
I dropped the Jerome façade and gave her an apologetic look. At least I knew she had no interest in Jerome anymore, that was good. That was what I wanted. Now she could move on to bigger and better things.   
“I’m sorry, that was in poor taste,” I apologised.   
Emerald seemed to relax a little at this, but she still looked pissed off, that’s fine. I could make it up to her later. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We’d finished recording all the things we needed. It felt good to finally take all that stuff off my face. It felt good to be me again. The better twin. I changed back into my own clothes whilst Emerald handed the memory card over to Ecco who would edit any little bits. Emerald sat down on the edge of my bed, she looked like she wanted to ask me something but wasn’t sure how. I gave her my full attention, taking her hands in mine.  
“What is it? Your thinking about something,” I asked.  
“I read through the rest of Jerome’s diaries. The ones he kept whilst he was in Arkham for the last time. I wish I could have seen how he was turning me against all my friends. I wanted to try and patch things up with Eddie,” she explained.

“Nygma?” I asked.  
She nodded. I thought about it for a few moments. I knew the two of them had once had a very close relationship, one that was ruined by two factors. Nygma being a cheat and my brother. I wasn’t sure if it was something I should be worried about. They could get close again. I wasn’t losing her, I needed her. But I couldn’t say no to her. I had to play this a different way.   
“I see no problem with it. I could help if you’d like. Find you some phone numbers,” I suggested.  
Her face lit up and she stared at me in wonder, “really? You’d do that for me?”  
“Of course. You should know by now I’d do anything for you.”  
She smiled and kissed me softly, “thank you.”

I would find her some phone numbers sure…they might be dead ones though. Make it seem like he was refusing to answer his phone and he was ignoring her. A little heartbreak on her part, sure but I’d be there to pick up the pieces. I think now would be a good time to make up for my awful joke earlier. I kissed her, running my fingers through her hair. She returned the kiss with the same eagerness. I gently pushed her back onto the bed and kissed my way down her neck. She moaned breathily as I continued my journey south. I pushed her skirt up and over her hips before pulling her panties down. 

She watched me, biting her lip. I kissed across her thighs, making her eager for more. I hoisted her legs over my shoulders before lapping gently at her clit. She moaned, grabbing a fistful of my hair. I pressed my tongue harder to her clit, tracing various patterns and shaped across the small bundle of nerves to test which ones she liked best. I slipped two fingers into her heat, she was already so wet. I started a gentle pace, earning louder moans from her. Her hips bucked a little as she moaned my name. I sped up the pace eventually, curling my fingers against that special spot.

It didn't take her long to start to tighten around my fingers. My scalp stung a little from how she was pulling my hair but I didn't mind. I liked her taste, I think I could spend a while between her kegs like this. Emerald cried out as she reached her climax, her back arching off the bed. I continued the pace, I wasn't done yet. Her moans soon turned to whines as overstimulation set in. Her legs shook a little as I continued. She started pulling on my hair, trying to pull me off. Eventually she managed to pull me off, looking down at me and breathing hard.  
“I wasn't finished,” I growled.  
With that I went back between her legs, forcing a shaky moan from her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reuploaded this chapter after adding a little extra something to it

Chapter 15

Emeralds P.O.V

Jeremiah had found a few numbers for me that might work. I dialled the first number, waiting and hoping he would pick up. I was anxious, I still didn’t really know to say to him. An apology would be the best way to start. Finally, the other end answered. The conversation was short. It wasn’t Eddie, but it was the number for his old apartment. Someone else was just living there now. I crossed that number off the list and moved onto the next one. The next one had been disconnected, giving me another one to cross off. Two more to try. The third one just kept ringing and ringing. The ringing was making my nerves worse. Pick up the damn phone. I got up from my chair, starting to pace. I glanced at the time the call had been going on, just hit the two-minute mark. And still just ringing. 

I sighed and hung up. I’d just have to keep trying that one. I put a question mark next to the third number and put in the fourth and final number. I put the phone to my ear and was met with more ringing. This time however it went to answer phone. My heart practically skipped a beat at hearing his voice again.   
“Hi, its Ed, sorry I can’t take your call at the moment, please leave a message and I’ll get back to your as soon as possible.”  
Oh god, I couldn’t do this in a voicemail. That wasn’t right. I quickly hung up before it could start recording. I at least needed to think of something too say for the voice mail first. But at least I’d found his number. Jeremiah had actually managed to find it. I smiled to myself, excited that things were finally going my way. 

I began to think of something to say for the voice mail. Something simple, something that would make him call me, so we could patch things up. I hit redial and waited for answer phone message to come back up. I cleared my throat, getting ready for the beep.   
“Uhm hey Ed, I know I’m probably the last person your expecting a call from, but I just wanted to apologize for everything and if you’d like to talk then we can talk. Bye,” I spoke.   
I hated leaving voicemail, I normally stumbled over my words or had no clue what to say. I hope I didn’t sound too stupid or desperate on that message. And I hope he called me soon. 

I went on about the rest of my day, trying not to think about Ed calling me. Jeremiah was getting ready to leave this bunker soon, and we wouldn’t ever be coming back. He said it was time to move on to bigger and better things. Personally, I was happy that he wanted to go outside, instead of staying holed up in this place. It showed just how much his confidence had improved. Also, I was starting to get bored of the same wall’s day in and day out. I wanted to go outside, feel the sun and wind on my skin again. Arkham was bad, sure, but at least it had windows. This place was just never-ending walls. So, it truly felt like a prison. 

Ed still hadn’t called me back by the end of the day and Jeremiah was trying his best to take my mind off it, just so I wouldn’t worry.   
“He’ll call you back when he’s ready, he’s probably just a little stunned that’s all,” he reassured.   
“Yeah, maybe.”  
Or maybe I was too late. Maybe he’d moved on for good and wanted nothing to do with me. I can’t say I blamed him, but it still hurt. I tried again once more that night, but it still just went to voicemail. This time I didn’t leave a message, two in the same day would really sound desperate. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week I’d tried Ed’s number every day. And every day I’d gotten the same voice mail. I’d left a few more messages, trying to coax him into calling back or picking up the phone. I sat down in Jeremiah's office, wanting to give it one last try before I gave up. I sat down at his desk and dialled the number. It rang for a little while. I waited anxiously. Please just pick up, please.   
“Hi, its Ed, sorry I can’t take your call at the moment, please leave a message and I’ll get back to your as soon as possible.”  
I cursed, trying to will myself not to cry but it was too late for that. Tears were already rolling down my cheeks and hitting the wood of the desk.   
“Eddie please. Please call me, I’m sorry. I need you, I need my best friend back, please just answer the phone,” I sobbed. 

I hung up, putting the phone on the desk. There was a soft knock at the door before Jeremiah came in. He assessed the situation, he could tell everything just from the tears. He offered me a sympathetic look as he came over to me. He picked me up, carrying me bridal style out of the room. I wrapped my arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. He sat us down, stroking my hair to soothe me.   
“I’m sorry about this,” he spoke.   
“What? You don’t need to be sorry for anything.”  
“I thought he would have picked up. Maybe if I hadn’t given you those numbers you wouldn’t have gotten hurt again.”  
“That’s not your fault.”

“I can’t help but feel responsible.”  
Jeremiah cupped my cheek, wiping away my tears before placing a soft kiss on my forehead. God, he really was so sweet. None of this was his fault and yet he still felt it was. Jerome could never be that empathetic.   
“Your better off without him. If all he’s going to do is hurt you,” Jeremiah continued.   
I nodded, “your right.”  
He was. If Ed was just going to sit there and refuse to answer his phones but acknowledge my voice mails, then that’s cruel. Fuck Edward Nygma. No more chances. We were done. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today I could finally venture outside and back into Gotham. Alone too. Jeremiah had given me a very important role to play. Jerome deserved a good send off and I was still the ‘grieving widow’ in the eyes of Gotham. Jeremiah needed Jerome’s followers on his side and I was the perfect person to get them on board. And after my absence they would be dying to see their queen again. I’d dressed for the occasion. Little black dress, torn tights and boots, all to be topped off with a black veil to hide my ‘tears’. I found the old members at the old theatre. They were over joyed to see me, all of them offering their condolences. Once I’d gotten them to settle down I could finally tell them the plan. They seemed eager to give Jerome a proper funeral. 

Ecco had visited them the night before with a recording of ‘Jerome’s’ voice telling them to dig him up. They had indeed done that. The coffin was sat on the stage, the casket open. I forced a few tears as I headed over to it. Jerome was in there, dressed in all black. I felt like spitting on him, he didn't deserve my tears. But I had a role to play. My tears turned to loud sobs, a few cult members rushing over to my side to offer comfort. It was almost like I was their mother and they were my children, desperate for me to light the way for them. We’d need the coffin, not the body. I asked a few of the trusted members if they could move his body elsewhere. They did so without question. 

One of the girls helped me to my feet, letting me cry on her shoulder as she led me away from the coffin. Preparations were made and soon we were ready to head to the GCPD. I was led to a car around the back. I got into the backseat, one of the followers getting into the driver’s seat and starting the engine. In ten minutes, the car pulled up outside the GCPD's main entrance. We waited another ten for the other followers to show up. The stronger ones were carrying the coffin, which they then used as a battering ram to get through the front doors. The car door was opened for me and I climbed out the car. I let the others go in first before following behind them. 

Time to get this party started. The cops tried to stand their ground, but they were either killed or driven out. Once the place was clear of blue uniforms, alcohol was handed out and music was played. Desks were trashed, walls were gratified. Everyone was having a good time. I hope they didn't expect me to make a speech. However, I would take this opportunity to let my hair down. Now that I was out of that bunker I felt free. I took a seat on the coffin, making sure they could still open the top part of the casket to hand out drinks. I took a bottle out for myself. I spotted unusual movement out of the corner of my eye. 

So that cop wasn't really dead after all. Just faking. And we could always liven the party up more. I grinned as an idea formed. Parties weren't complete without piñatas. I got the attention of one of the larger guys.  
“String him up,” I pointed to the cop.

A little while later a few more followers showed up. My phone buzzed. I fished it out and read the text.   
Jeremiah: Ready when you are.   
I gathered a small group of the followers, giving them an excuse to come with me to the graveyard. As I headed to the entrance I passed a familiar face. It was a quick glance, so I couldn't be sure, but I'd recognize those eyes and glasses anywhere. Nygma? I looked back, rubbing my eyes. It couldn't be him. I'd probably had a little too much too drink. Why would he be here and in literally the worst and most unflattering clown disguise I'd ever seen? Whether it was him or not I had more important things to do right now. Jeremiah needed me, that’s all that mattered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a lil short

Chapter 16

Jeremiah’s P.O.V

Today was the day. I was finally leaving the bunker. It had served its purpose for the previous years. Now I needed to move onto bigger and better things. Emerald was still moping around a little but that was to be expected. She’d get over it, the sooner the better. At least she couldn’t accuse me of giving her fake numbers. Two of them were real, however they were no longer used by him. What she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her. I needed the same amount of devotion from her that she had given my brother. I had to make sure she was loyal to me. Much like I needed the loyalty from his previous followers. I’m sure it wouldn’t be hard to get them on my side, besides I looked so much like him. They were stupid enough to follow him without question, so they would be dumb enough to do the same for me. Easily corruptible and disposable. 

Emerald had put makeup on me once more, making me look normal. We were finally going to bury my brother once and for all. Give him the send off he deserves. Jim Gordon would be too preoccupied at the GCPD to realize Bruce might be in trouble. Emerald had a very big role to play today. But I knew she’d be able to pull it off. It would be better for her to get the cult on my side seeing as she had history with them. I would finally see if she had any use after all. See why my brother had kept her around for so long. Hopefully she wasn’t this clingy or mopey all the time. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emerald met me at the graveyard with a handful of followers. I guess these were the lucky chosen ones. They would spread the word and the others would follow suit. Poor little Bruce hadn’t known what had hit him. He was currently unconscious sharing the hole in the ground with my brother’s corpse. The small group left once the show was over, going to gather the rest. This just left Emerald and I. I noticed how she kept glancing at Jerome’s body. I hope she wasn’t having doubts. It would be a shame to see her join Bruce in that hole. Although, it would be poetic for Emerald to be buried with Jerome…perhaps I could make it look like a suicide. 

“You did well today,” I spoke, breaking the silence.   
She met my gaze and smiled softly.   
“I guess now would be the part where we say our goodbyes to Jerome,” I continued.  
If he could see us now. Here I was thriving, even after his final gift. And I had his most loyal follower helping me. Who’s the better brother now? And I had so many plans for this city, for Bruce, for Emerald.   
“Does it hurt you to see him like this?” I asked her.  
Emerald thought about it for a few moments, “no. He should have been here sooner.”

I stepped closer to her, so we were no longer separated by the hole in the ground. I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close.   
“Your mine, aren’t you?” I asked.  
I wanted her to say it aloud, to admit it. Not just to herself but to that fucking cold body in the hole behind me.   
“I’m yours,” she replied.  
I grinned, cupping her cheek and kissing her. She returned the kiss, nipping at my bottom lip.   
“Let’s not get carried away in a graveyard,” I smirked.  
Emerald laughed at the implications, shaking her head. I glanced at my watch, we couldn’t stay here much longer. 

“I’m sorry to ask of you again but you seem to have all the connections I need,” I apologized.   
“Who are we in need of now?” Emerald asked.  
“You’ve previously worked with Jonathan Crane. That fear toxin could do wonders with Bruce.”  
“I like your way of thinking. In fact, I like that you even have plans. Jerome just went with it, made it up as he went along.”  
I smiled at this, it was always nice to hear how I was better than my brother.  
“I’m sorry to leave you like his, Ecco and I have an appointment at Wayne enterprises,” I explained.  
I noticed the way her face dropped a little. Was she jealous? Of Ecco? I held in a laugh. Emerald and Ecco were almost as stupid as each other.

Willing to do just about anything for me all for a small glimpse of affection. Were all women like this? It grew boring after a while. Thankfully Ecco was the one who needed the least affection, probably due to our history.   
“I could help you with that too,” Emerald offered.   
“But you’re already helping me with other things, you can’t be in two places at once.”  
“As long as you’re sure.”  
“You’ve already done so much to help me, I don’t want to ask too much more.”  
I kissed her again before she had a chance to come up with another excuse. Thankfully this worked as she relaxed into the kiss. I gave her another kiss before parting ways with her, I hated being late to appointments.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Emerald’s P.O.V

Jeremiah was soon out of sight, but I waited just a little longer, wanting to make sure he really was gone. I sat down on the grass, unable to tear my gaze away from Jerome’s corpse. It was like a car crash, I know I should look away, but I just couldn’t. I had never gotten a real chance to say goodbye. On my own at least. I gave myself some time to think. I could finally admit that not all of Jerome’s behaviour towards me had been healthy. But a part of me would always love him. You never do get over your first love. He’d made me this way out of love. And he had loved me once, he’d said it himself. I know Jerome wouldn’t be coming back from this, Jeremiah wouldn’t let him. 

I took a deep breath, feeling a strange emptiness in my chest. A hollow feeling. I missed him. I closed my eyes, replaying the good memories in my head. Those were the ones I had to remember. I opened my eyes again, I could at least make Jerome comfortable. Instead of being flopped over himself. I propped him upright, leaning against his headstone. It was the best I could do with Bruce also in the hole. If Jeremiah thought, he could ever fully replace Jerome then he was delusional. I cupped Jerome’s cold cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to his cold lips. I felt like I should say something, but I couldn’t think of anything, plus it would just fall on deaf ears. 

I searched his pockets for the one thing he wouldn’t be buried without. His switchblade. I found it in his trouser pocket, his name carved in to metal handle. This would be the one thing I kept, as a memento. I stood back up, taking one last look before leaving. Now where to find Jonathan? Any kind of place that has science equipment or medical equipment. This is where the cult would come in handy, more people to cover more ground. I pulled out my phone and dialled a few numbers, getting the word out. I then checked for the nearest lab to my location. On the other side of Gotham. Of course, it was. I sighed, I better find a cab. Not that I had any money, but a knife would be a good form of persuasion. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got a text in the cab, telling me what lab to find Jonathan in. Looks like I was gonna need to take a detour from the first route. The driver did as he was told so long as I didn’t cut his throat. Another fifteen minutes and we reached the location. I got out and looked at the building before me. This was a lab? More like had been a lab. I decided to keep my knife out, just in case. I knocked first before heading inside. Let’s hope he wasn’t in one of those jumpy moods, I didn’t want to take a bad hallucinatory trip. I made my way through the building until I found him, sat at a desk mixing various chemicals. He looked up at me as I entered the room.  
“Hey spooky,” I greeted.

“I didn’t think I’d been crossing paths with you again. It wasn’t smart to come here alone,” he spoke.   
“I’m not here to kill you Johnny. Out of the people Jerome worked with I quite liked you.”  
“It wasn’t my idea to leave you there.”  
“I know. Now I’m gonna need a little favour.”  
“I’m not open for business yet.”  
I sighed, stepping further into the room. However, I made sure there was some sort of distance between us just in case he decided on becoming unfriendly. 

“Well when you are there a job for you. Simple really. Just need you to give Bruce Wayne a dose of that fear stuff you specialize in,” I explained.  
“That’s all?”   
“Yep. No catch, no surprise. You’ll be paid once the job is done.”  
“You make it sound so simple.”  
“I’m just straight forward about it with people I respect. I’m not going to sugar coat or skip any details on you.”  
Jonathan seemed happy with that and gave me a single nod. Jeremiah would be happy to hear he was on board. And actually, receiving praise for good work was always a good motivator.

I gave Jonathan my number and let him know I'd be in touch. I text Jeremiah to let him know Jonathan was on board. I left the lab and headed back to the city centre, taking a few short cuts on my way. It was starting to get dark by now, not that I minded. If anything, that just made this place more lively. As I turned down the next street, a black van pulled up beside me. I frowned as it continued to follow me. As far as I was aware I didn't have any enemies this side of town. Eventually the side door to the van slid open and two men dressed in all black jumped out, attempting to force me into the van. 

I slashed the arm of the first one, turning to advance on the second one, who was pointing his gun at me. Well that just wasn't fair. In the time that I hesitated another gun was pressed to the back of my head. I put the blade away in surrender, before getting into the van. A sack was put on my head, so I had no idea where we were going. The journey was short and soon I was being led into a building. I was sat on a chair before the bag was lifted from my head. 

Light hit me, blinding me for a few seconds. In front of me stood the last people I would have expected. Oswald, Barbara, Tabitha and a very white looking Butch. What the fuck was going on? I looked around, finding myself in Barbara’s club. I’m guessing this wasn't a social visit.   
“What have I done to piss you off this time?” I asked.  
“Not what you've done. For once,” Oswald replied.  
Barbara side eyed him, not looking impressed with his sarcasm. She seemed the quietest, which was odd for her.   
“Where have you been for the past month?” Barbara asked, worry evident in her voice.  
I shrugged, “why do any of you care? You don't, it’s obvious that you just want something from me.”

Tabitha and I hated each other, last time I heard Butch was dead. Oswald and I weren't exactly on the best of terms and who knew where Barbara and I stood. None of them gave a shit where I'd been for the month. I doubt they'd even noticed.  
“Jerome died and you didnt make an attempt on Jim Gordon's life. That’s not like you to not want revenge. What happened?” Oswald asked.  
“I found someone else,” I spoke.  
All of them looked at me with disbelief. It was the truth in a way.   
“Bullshit, where have you been?” Barbara snapped.

Oswald rolled his eyes, “this is useless. She wont talk to us. I’m calling Ed.”  
I laughed, “good luck getting through to him. I've been having trouble myself. Clearly too busy with Lee to worry about us. Besides you think I'll behave because my ex is here? Your dumber than you look bird brain.”  
“Get out, all of you,” Barbara ordered.  
They frowned at her before realizing she was serious and leaving. Once we were alone, Barbara stepped closer.  
“That’s all you can say? You found someone else?” She asked.  
“It’s the truth.”

“I know, that’s the worst thing. I know about the party you threw at the GCPD. I know about the twin. I also know I probably like what he's planning.”  
“It isn’t that bad.”  
“Emerald have you not stepped back and looked at this situation? Jerome dies and within a month you’re with his twin? And he's got you running around doing god knows what. I just don't trust him.”  
“You've never met him.”  
“I can tell a slime ball a mile off. Trust me.”

“So, what you kidnap me to convince me to leave him? You could have called me instead.”  
“Nobody knew where you were. You just vanished! I thought that...” She trailed off.  
“I’d died with Jerome? Because of how I was last time? I’m not like that anymore Barbara.”  
Barbara sighed as if I was a difficult child. She was silent for a few moments before she smiled softly. She must have thought of some kind of plan.   
“How much does he claim to care about you?” She asked.  
“Why? Your planning on using me as leverage for something you want?”  
She smiled wider, “you never were just a pretty face.”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jeremiah’s P.O.V

Emerald hadn't come home last night and even missed out on the big event today. I was disappointed and perhaps a little concerned. She hadn't answered my calls or my texts making me think I'd done something wrong. Not that I could think of anything I might have done to upset her. Ecco was annoyed that Emerald had seemingly abandoned us. I knew she wasn't fond of her, not that Ecco's opinion mattered to me.   
“What use even is she? You never should have gotten involved with her in the first place. All shes done is let you down and prove how unreliable she is,” Ecco complained.  
I refrained rolling my eyes. She used to be smarter than this, why was she suddenly acting so dumb? It was irritating. 

“Because she knows her way around this city and she has the connections that we need. She's the key to future alliances,” I explained.  
She had her other more...interesting uses as well. The things she could do with her mouth never ceased to amaze me. Ecco still didn’t seem impressed, pouting like a bratty five-year-old. This jealous streak of hers was going to need to go and soon.   
“If your so worried about her why don’t you make yourself useful and go look for her?!” I snapped.  
Ecco instantly dropped the attitude, going quiet. My phone buzzed, and I quickly pulled it from my pocket. I smiled at the caller I.D. Emerald. 

“You’ve had me so worried, where have you been?” I answered.  
“Emeralds a little tied up right now,” came a female voice.  
Great. She’d gotten herself kidnaped. If I didn’t need her I’d tell her kidnaper to keep her.   
“And who am I speaking too?” I asked.  
“Barbara Kean. Now I’ll get straight to the point, you can have Emerald back for a price. Oh, I almost forgot, we won’t destroy the core relay to your bombs you have around town. Sound good?”  
“I see. And how much money do you want?”  
Barbara named her price and the meeting point before hanging up. I remember reading about Barbara a few times when it came to Emeralds history. Best friends in Arkham, partners in crime the night my brother died the first time. 

What person kidnaps their best friend and holds them for ransom? This would be a wonderful opportunity to isolate Emerald further. Prove to her that I was the only person she needed in her life, the only person she could trust and rely on. Ecco looked eager to know what was going on. I explained the situation, noticing her annoyance.  
“We’re not handing over that money,” she protested.  
“Obviously. Let them have the core relay. We don’t need it anymore.”  
Ecco caught on to my plan, smiling knowingly. This is why you always have a backup plan, anything could happen. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I reached the meeting point, heading inside the building and down to the basement level. There waiting for me was Barbara as well as a few other unexpected guests. Emerald had her wrists bound behind her back and was being held still by the woman in all black leather. Tabitha Galavan, the sister of the man who had murdered my brother the first time. Oswald Cobblepot was also there, another ex of Emeralds. One that I however had no need to worry about. I knew she had no feelings for him anymore and he felt the same. Emerald looked pleased to see me, yet apologetic for the situation.   
“Are you alright, my dear?” I asked her.   
She nodded, “I’m fine.”

Barbara stepped forward, gun at her side ready to use at a moments notice.   
“Well we held up our part of the bargain, where’s our money?” She asked.  
I smiled, “of course. But first I want to see that the core relay is intact.”  
Barbara shrugged thinking that was fair before nodding at Oswald. Oswald pulled the cult member known as Jongleur out from behind the wall, the core relay taped to his hands and a grenade shoved in his mouth. It was obvious he’d been roughed up a little. At least Emerald was completely unharmed. Hopefully she wasn’t completely dumb and knew I had something up my sleeve.   
“Now about your money. I don’t quite have fifty million on me right now, but I can get a hold of it for you within the hour,” I explained.

Barbara frowned, “you had all of last night to get it!”  
“I’m a busy man, I had bombs to plant around the city. Bigger guns to buy.”  
As I was talking I’d made sure to step back to the case that had been left on the floor by one of the cult members, opening it and pulling out the loaded RPG. Barbara, Tabitha and Oswald all stepped back, knowing they were completely out gunned. Emerald smiled, a dangerous glint in her eye.   
“I’ll have Emerald back now, please,” I continued.  
Barbara put a hand on Emeralds shoulder, pulling her back a little. Emerald shrugged her off before making her way over to me. One of the cult members cut her wrist bindings. 

“And now the core relay. Then you can walk away. I’m sure you all have some packing to do before this city blows,” I spoke.   
They let Jongleur limp his way over to me. Once he was in the centre of the room and a good distance away from both parties I pulled the trigger, blowing him and the core relay to bits. We’ll have the bombs detonate in sequence now, maybe I should halve the time the city had to evacuate as well. It might teach others here a lesson that I was not someone who could be walked over so easily. I gave the cultists the order to kill them before I left with Emerald, taking her by the hand and leading her upstairs and outside. We’d discuss this when we got home. She could not let something like this happen again or next time I would leave her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who read, left comments, kudos, bookmarks. I hope you enjoyed the third part of the series. The fourth and final part of Emeralds story will be out soon (likely once Gotham has its last episode)

Chapter 19

Emerald’s P.O.V

Jeremiah led me to a house I was unfamiliar with, somewhere we could lay low if need be. I felt responsible for what had happened, if I hadn't gotten myself kidnaped then we'd still have the core relay and this city would still have six hours to evacuate. Jeremiah sat me down on the couch before checking me over for any wounds. He didn't need to do that, I was fine. They hadn't hurt me at all.   
“I’m sorry,” I spoke softly.  
“No need to apologize, none of this was your fault,” he reassured. 

“But the core relay?”  
“I didn't need it. If I could only take one thing alive from there it had to be you.”  
Jeremiah sat with me on the couch, his hand on my knee.  
“The core relay was never as important as you,” he continued.  
I felt myself blushing, he really could say the sweetest things. I placed my hand over his.  
“I still feel to blame, now you've had to change things all because I was careless,” I sighed.

Jeremiah pulled me on to his lap so that I was straddling him, his arms around my waist.  
“You did nothing wrong. I was so scared they'd hurt you,” he said softly.  
“Barbara wouldn't do that.”  
“But she'd kidnap you? Use you against me, try to turn you away from me? What friend does that?”  
I shrugged, avoiding his gaze. That wasn't a question I really wanted to answer. He tilted my chin, so I would meet his gaze.  
“Shes not your friend. She was just using you because that’s what she's good at. It's my job to protect you from people like that,” he explained.

“They only see me as Jerome but we both know I’m nothing like him. I would never hurt you,” he continued.   
“I know you wouldn’t.”  
He smiled softly and pulled me into a kiss. I returned the kiss, tangling my fingers in his hair. He nipped at my bottom lip, earning a soft sound from me. The kisses became more heated between us, both of us clinging to each other. It was as if he was scared to let me go. His lips moved down to my neck, kissing and nipping at the skin there. Jeremiah pulled my shirt off, throwing it to the floor. His lips continued kissing every bit of skin that he could reach. I arched against him, my breathing noticeably heavier. 

He reached round and unclasped my bra, pulling it off me. I shifted a little so that I could easily get my jeans off as well as my panties. I climbed back onto his lap, my hands pulling open his belt. He kissed me hard, his fingers in my hair. I moaned into the kiss, loosening his suit pants before finally pulling his cock free. Jeremiah had one hand on my hip whilst he positioned himself at my entrance with the other. I slowly sank down on to him, my forehead pressed against his. We both moaned at the feeling before I started a fast pace, my hands on his shoulders for leverage. His hips bucked against mine, gripping my hips as he started his own pace.

Every rock of his hips against mine had me moaning and clinging to him. Jeremiah kissed his way down my neck and chest, pausing every now and then to nip at my flesh. He left a few purple and red marks across my body. His nails dug into my hips hard enough that I was sure to have bruises, not that I cared. It’s like we couldn’t get enough of each other. I needed all of him at once. We kept this up for what felt like hours but was likely only minutes. But everything just felt so right, so perfect. Like we were both so perfectly in tune with each other. 

His pace got harder and he reached between us to find my clit. I whined, arching against him. My orgasm hit me like a tonne of bricks, forcing me to cry out his name. He reached his own a few moments later, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of my hips as he cursed. We sat there for a few moments, coming down from our highs. I leaned down to kiss him once more. Both of us still seemed eager for more. Jeremiah picked me up and carried me to the bedroom, ready for round two. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremiah's plan had gone off without another hitch. The bridges were blown, the city was ours. Part of me was still in disbelief, he’d actually done it. Jerome never would have been able to pull something off like this. Jeremiah was happy and already planning his next scheme. It would only be a matter of time before the criminals in this city overthrew the GCPD. Without the help of the mainland things like food and ammo were going to be rationed. Not that Jeremiah was worried about that. We had a high supply of both and we could easily get more. 

I heard movement down in the kitchen and forced myself out of the warm comfort of the bed, making sure to not wake Jeremiah. I could take care of a simple thief without waking him up. I’m surprised Ecco wasn’t already dealing with it, she was always so eager to please him. I took Jerome’s switchblade from its hiding place and crept downstairs. There was light coming from the kitchen and the sound of someone looking through the fridge. Someone was already trying to steal our food? I entered the kitchen to find someone with their head in the fridge as expected. A man…but not just any man. Oh god, I had to be dreaming. 

“Where’s the pickles in this place doll face?” Jerome asked.  
“You’re not here, your dead and I’m dreaming.”  
“Well duh, there's no way my little brother would let me come back from the dead this time around.”  
He finally turned to look at me, closing the door to the fridge with a jar of pickles in his hand. I needed to wake myself up, this was not a dream I wanted to have. This would quickly turn into a nightmare and I was done having those. He sat down at the kitchen table, opening the jar and fishing a pickle out as if him being here was the most normal thing in the world. 

“Sit down then. We have things to talk about,” Jerome insisted.   
It was my dream and because I knew I was dreaming I wouldn’t allow him to hurt me. I indulged him and sat down opposite him, placing the switchblade on the table.  
“Nice to see you kept a little piece of me with you,” he smiled softly, “does he know?”  
“Jeremiah? No.”  
Jerome grinned, laughing aloud, “your already keeping secrets from him. Meaning you don’t trust him.”  
“I do! Of course, I do. He treats me better than you ever did,” I shot back.   
He sighed, seemingly saddened by my words, but not…angry like I would have expected.

“I know. I was an asshole to you. And look where it got me. In a fucking ditch and now your fucking my twin. Karmas a bitch,” he sounded sincere.   
This was taking me completely off guard. I’d half expected him to try and squeeze the life from me already.   
“I won’t be coming back from this one doll face, think you can live without me this time?” Jerome continued.  
“You left me with your twin, I think I can handle it. Like you said karma's a bitch.”  
He laughed again. I smiled, finding myself giggling. This was nice, it felt like we were our old selves. When we had first started dating and both trying to figure each other out. I felt content with him for the first time in forever. 

“I see what game your playing with him. He looks like me before my face got fucked up, it helps you cope with the loss doesn’t it?”  
“Since when did you become a psychiatrist?”  
“When you spend enough time around crazies you pick up patterns and behaviours. And I know you better than the back of my hand.”  
My smile grew, this was true. Jerome knew me better than anyone else. He knew that I was only with Jeremiah because he reminded me of how Jerome was once. And I mean they were twins, that helped a lot. Jerome took my hand in his. 

“Did you plan on leaving me with him? Thinking about it now it seems kinda convenient you leave me with your twin before dying,” I asked.  
“As in I wanted him to take care of you? No. You’re my girl. Always have, always will be. He doesn’t know how the fuck to handle someone like you, especially when you wake the fuck up. He underestimates you, he thinks your weak and fragile, someone that’s easily shaped and moulded. But we both know better. Your both playing your own little games with each other. The sooner you get over me the better, then you’ll leave him. Wont you?”  
I wasn’t sure. I had never been able to imagine my life without Jerome. Yet I had done it before. I could easily do it again. Maybe I just didn’t want to let go. And Jeremiah was my way of holding on. 

Jerome’s grip on my hand tightened a little as if he wanted to me realize how serious he was being.   
“Promise me doll face, promise me you’ll move on. He isn’t me, he never will be me,” Jerome spoke.  
“The last time I moved on you pushed me out of a window.”  
“I have a mean jealousy streak okay. But I’m not coming back again. So, you need to move on. The sooner the better.”  
“But I love you. God, I know we weren’t good for each other, but I fucking love you. I can’t just stop.”  
“That’s not what I asked. You’ve done it once, you can do it again. You have to. He doesn’t give a shit about you, once he gets bored he’ll drop you like a toy.”

I sighed, Jerome wouldn’t really say any of this if he really was here. Dream Jerome was not the real Jerome. But why would he say this stuff when this was clearly a manifestation of my thoughts, of my doubts? Fuck, I really was having doubts. But Jeremiah had been nothing but sweet, kind and patient with me. Jerome sighed, sensing my inner turmoil.   
“Fine, at least promise me you’ll be careful, for the time being,” Jerome bargained.   
I leaned over the table, kissing him softly, “for you daddy? You know I’ll do anything.”


End file.
